


Battered But Not Broken

by Kon13



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, BBNB, Character Death, Complete, F/M, Hurt, Pain, Rape, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon13/pseuds/Kon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru couldn't have guessed that today, everything would have fallen apart so completely. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san have all disappeared without a trace. Could she have done something to upset them? Or has something far more dark and sinister have happened to her friends? (Added alternate ending in the final chapter)Rated M for language, violence and sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disapearance and Darkness

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Disappearance and Darkness**

  
**Chapter One**

  
She couldn't have guessed that today, everything would have fallen apart so completely.

  
Her usual mornings consisted of rousing herself from bed and getting ready for school. Soon after the Prince would wake up and go about his morning routine while she began making breakfast for everyone.

  
As breakfast was nearly finished Shigure would find his way to the kitchen, his arms stretched over his head as he would ask what was for breakfast and commence his morning perversions, only to be met by an annoyed Yuki.

  
Tohru would call up the stairs to Kyo that breakfast is ready and as usual, he was still asleep, so she would head upstairs to wake him. Every morning she was met by sleepy grumbles, until she would simply smile and tells him the time, which usually helped him wake fully, if not too quickly. He then would rush her out of his room so he could quickly get ready.

  
Tohru always returned downstairs to find Shigure already helping himself to the breakfast that she prepared, while Yuki would pesters him of how rude, selfish and perverted he is, causing Tohru to nervously laugh and serve herself, Yuki and Kyo, who about that time comes rushing down the stairs to find he was not truly so late as he thought. She would smile at his loud angry complaints and try to cheer him up, only to be met by a now more annoyed Yuki, who would express his opinion of the other two rather easily, which only further angered Kyo and sends Shigure on his half-hearted crying fits. Soon everyone finishes eating and Shigure would go about his writing. Tohru says her goodbyes as they leave for school.

  
But this morning Tohru woke and went about her routine and didn't hear the Prince rouse from his sleep, and Shigure had not wandered into the kitchen in his usual tired manner as she began cooking. She was beginning to become worried. She went upstairs and knocked on the Prince's door, calling him softly. There was no reply. She pondered if she should go in and make sure he was alright, but feeling that would be invading his privacy, she decided that checking Kyo was a better idea, but came up with the same result.

  
She began to panic and rushed back down stairs and tried Shigure's room. Nothing. Her worry getting the best of her, she let herself in and with no Shigure to be found, she ran back up the stairs, losing her footing but luckily catching herself before any serious injury could have occured. She continued her rush, more carefully, up the rest of the stairs, finding both boys rooms empty as well.

  
"Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" She cries as she makes her way quickly back down the stairs, finding smoke filled the house.

  
Tohru gasped, realizing she left the burner on in the kitchen and rushes to turn it off and discard the now ruined breakfast. She opened the front door and cracked a few windows to air out the house and picks up the phone to dials Hatori, only to be sent to voice mail.

  
She hastily left a message. "Hatori-san? This is Tohru. I can't find Shigure-san, Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun anywhere. Please, please answer the phone! I don't understand. Where is everyone? Please, if you see them tell them I went to school and hope to see them when I get off work tonight. Thank you, Hatori-san." With a heavy sigh, Tohru set the phone back on its receiver, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

  
After taking a few deep calming breaths, she grabbed her bag, suddenly having lost her appetite, and walk to school alone, for the very first time.

  
 **-Kaibara High School Hallway-**

  
"What do you mean their gone?" Uo questioned in a rather loudly.

  
"Yes, I don't understand Tohru. They would not have gone anywhere without telling you of it beforehand and leave you all alone without reason." Hana tonelessly said.  
Tohru shook her head miserably. "I don't know, they-they just weren't there. I don't know what happened. I'm so worried." She sobbed as tears threatened to fall.

  
Uo and Hana hugged her, Hana stroking her hair softly.

  
"It'll be okay Tohru!" Uo said reasurringly. "Don't worry so much. The Prince is perfectly capable of taking care of himself _and_ Orange top."

  
"But-"

  
Hana's calm voice cut her off. "Of course, if Kyo chose to be his thoughtless self, I think that could prove difficult for Yuki."

  
Tohru's mind was reeling with all of the sudden possibilities her friends could be in until Uo broke her train of thought.

  
"Hey, they'll be fine! Come on class is starting soon, you don't want to be all depressed to start your day do you?" She said as she patted Tohru's head.

  
"No, you're right. Thank you for making me feel better." She mentally shook herself. How could she worry her friends like this? She had to stay strong and trust everything was alright. She wiped her tears as she and her best friends headed into the classroom and she silently sent a prayer that everyone was alright.

  
 **-Unknown-**

  
Yuki shifted, feeling cold and uncomfortable. Why was his room so cold? He didn't leave the window open again did he? He softly rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and blinked, looking towards his window.

  
His brow furrowed as he blinked again and was only greeted by darkness. His eyes were open weren't they? He softly brushed his finger across his eyelids blinking again, feeling the brush of his long lashes. No, his eyes were open, then why couldn't he see?

  
He paled. No, he couldn't be there again. Not again!

  
He pushed himself up, only to hit his head on something cold an hard. He winced and rubbed his hand over the newly forming knot on his forehead as his other arm braced against whatever he was lying on.

  
It was freezing and hard and a bit rough. Metal? He felt above him to find the same rough coldness, not even an arms width away. Panic took him as his hand trailed down the the metal and met a rough edge that dropped to the floor. He stretched his legs, feeling with his foot that it barely was long enough to allow him to lie flat.

  
Fear shook him as he cowered to the corner. What happened? Why was he in this box instead of the other room Akito had for him? He couldn't remeber anything! As he pressed himself further against the cold metal, he felt something catch his sleeve above him. Slowly he reached out and felt the length of it. It was some kind of small box shaped hole, with more metal covering it.

  
Frantically he tried to push against it, as each breath became harder and harder to take. No, he couldn't have an asthma attack now. He couldn't. He tried to calm himself and take deep breaths, or as deep as he could. He slowly curled in on himself, an all too familiar position to his body since childhood.

  
His lips trembled as he whispered breathlessly. "S-someone, anyone, please! Help me!"

  
The only thing to answered his plea was the haunting chuckle that plagued his nightmares.

  
 **-Outside of Tohru's Job-**

  
As she stepped outside, she felt a sudden chill. There was no reason for it, it was actually rather warm tonight. She tried to chase away the chill by rubbing her arms as she started walking home, before it became dark. She hadn't seen Momiji or Haru today, at school or work.

  
"I hope Momiji and Hatsuharu-san haven't disappeared too." She mumbled to herself.

  
She kept thinking that Momiji would just pop out from behind her, cheery as ever and assure her that everything was perfect. Her thoughts remained on her hopes and prayers that her friends would be home when she arrived or that Hatori had answered her call.

  
Her nerves had got the better of her and she found herself running half of the way home. She had nearly fallen through the shoji door and had expected Shigure to be upset about the near breaking of his house, but there was no scolding from the playful Shigure, or a warm 'welcome home' from Yuki, or even an agitated Kyo following her around the house. No lights were on and the faint smell of burnt food still lingered in the air.

  
She collapsed to the floor, tears falling down her face. No one had returned.

  
 _Why? Why hasn't anyone returned?_ She pulled her legs against her chest and sobbed, burying her head on her knees.

  
As she cried she remembered the phone. She stumbled into the wall as she checked for any voice mails. There were none. She picked up the receiver and called Hatori as she wiped her tears. The phone rang this time, but no answer came to the desperate girl. Tears were freed again as Hatori's voice spoke in her ear. Before she could find words to speak, the final beep sounded, ending her time to try. Her sobs were all that were recorded.

  
Unable to hold her anymore, her legs gave out. She crumpled to the floor, crying out.

  
"Why! Did I do something wrong? Please, somebody." Her sobs shook her uncontrollably. "Don't leave me me alone." She whispered.

  
 **To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if I miss any italics. I have to copy and paste my work and bold is easier to see than italics.)
> 
> Well this is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction. If I've made any mistakes feel free to send me a message or review and I'll be sure to fix it as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. His Leftovers

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**His Leftovers**

  
**Chapter Two**

  
**-Unknown-**

  
Why the hell was he fucking cold now.

  
He laid there, listening to the birds chirp happily, half wishing they would shut up. Kyo rolled over, expecting to meet his discarded pillow as usual, but instead smacked his head, rather roughly. He immediately cradled his head rolling over on his side hissing and cursing whatever the hell he hit. He glared behind him about to cuss out whatever it was that had been in his way and found a wall.

  
"What the-"

  
His pain forgotten, he sat up scratching his head staring at the wall. His gaze drifted along the wall. This wasn't his room. This room was completely bare, save a bed, which he had not been laying on, a small dresser, an even smaller table and a strange metal door. His brow furrowed. Where the hell was his room? No better yet where the hell was he?

  
He stood and approached the strange door, gripping the door handle, only to find it was locked.

  
"What the hell! You stupid rat! Let me out!" He kicked the door repeatedly. When it wouldn't open, so he looked out the small barred window beside the door. A stone path led away from the door and on either side of the path were traditional Japanese houses. His brow furrowed even more. Houses like those are never around anymore, excluding the idiot dog. So, was he in the Sohma Estate?

  
Two young women were walking down the path, talking quietly and giggling to one another. Kyo rolled his eyes.

  
 _Why does it have to be the giggly type to come around?_ He thought annoyedly.

  
He sighed and called out. "Hey! Yea, you two over there!" The women jump slightly, inching away slowly.

  
"Something's blocking the door. Move it would ya?" He called.

  
They just looked at each other for a moment and peered back, smirking an whispering in hushed tones.

  
"Is that him?" One asked.

  
"Yes." The other giggled. "I've never met a murderer before." Kyo froze. She smirked, still peering at him like he was a rare specimen.

  
The first woman touched her fingers to her lips as the they kept walking past him, as if he had said nothing at all.

  
"His mother and that poor girl? Who could possibly be next? She was just the sweetest little thing. She even looked after him, but I guess a murderer always kills again." He could see that she was smirking as well as the women continued their giggling and whispering.

  
Kyo's hands curled into fists as they left. He screamed back at them.

  
"I am not a murderer! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my-" His words cut short. Girl? He hadn't hurt any girl, much less kill one.

  
His eyes widened in fear as his mind finally registered the only girl they could mean. Tohru? He would never! Could never!

  
He gripped the metal bars over the window. "What girl?" He yelled desperately . The only answer he was given was louder giggles and patronizing looks as they disappeared around the corner.

  
He pushed roughly away from the window, trudging to the other side of the room. He paced back and forth, trying to remember if he really had hurt Tohru. He glared out the window as more and more people passed, whispering about him and laughing.

  
Unable to control his anger anymore, he lashed out, punching the wall. Pain laced up his arm as his fist broke through the wood and struck a hard surface. He hissed drawing his hand back, cradling it to his chest. He looked through the new hole he made and saw that he hadn't struck a pipe or beam, but that there was a wall made of metal, the wood was just a covering.

  
He sat on the bed, his eyes lingering on the hole before turning his attention to his hand. He tried to open his fist only to cause excruciating pain to flare up his arm.

  
 _Shit. I think I broke it._ He thought.

  
A chuckle drifted through the room. "Aww, did the monster hurt himself in his cage?"

  
Kyo's head jerked up as the voice's owner unlocked the large door an stepped through.

  
Akito's loose white kimono dragged lightly behind him as he approached Kyo and looked at his hand.

  
Kyo glared at the older male. "So you put me here." He stated.

  
Akito stared cooly at him. "A murderer must be locked away. Why would anyone ever let one run free?"

Kyo jumped to his feet, yelling in Akito's face. "I am not a murde-" A hand lashed out and hit him across the face. Kyo fell back with the force of it, jarring his broken hand. He cried out in pain as Akito placed his foot on the injured hand, slowly applying more pressure as he yelled at the boy on the floor.

  
"Look what you did! I allow you to stay in my home and this is how you repay me?" He shoved his hand into Kyo's face, showing a blister that was now broken. "It was bad enough that Yuki injured me and now the monster has too!" He spat in his face as he began to stomp on Kyo's hand.

  
Kyo screamed and pulled his arm back cradling it to his chest as he rolled over onto his side, only to be kicked in the head.

  
"Tsk, you can't even take a little pain." Akito walked backed to the door and leaned out. Kyo vaguely thought of how glad he was to see him go, but Akito stepped back in a moment later. He carried a glass jug with steam flowing from the neck.

  
Kyo glared up into Akito's black eyes from the floor. Akito screamed and kicked him across the face, making him flip over on his stomach. He cried out in pain as he fell on his wounded hand.

  
"If you want to be so much like Yuki, then you can have the last of his punishment!" Akito screamed as he dumped the jug's content onto Kyo's back.

  
A choked scream came from Kyo as the boiling water splashed heavily on his back.

  
-Shigure's House-

  
Tohru sat up abruptly. She'd fallen asleep on the floor with the phone beside her. She stared at it for a moment, not understanding. She slowly picked it up and placed it back on its receiver and pushed herself to her feet, tucking her hair behind her ear. She slowly made her way up to her room. She stopped as she was turning the door knob. She glanced over at Yuki and Kyo's doors, still left partly open from her bursting in that morning.

  
She released the door knob and slowly made her way down the hall and closed their doors as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

  
 _Why would they have left without saying anything? They had always told me before. So why not now?_

  
She cried softly as she made her way back to her room. She curled up in her bed and watched the moon as she cried herself back to sleep.

  
 **To be continued...**


	3. Lost Time

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Lost Time**

  
**Chapter Three**

  
**-The Secret Base-**

  
She hadn't meant to skip school. She must really have disappointed her mom this time. But how could she just go to school today? She was so worried about everyone.

  
She called Hatori and left another voice mail then left for school this morning. But she had instead found herself going to Yuki's secret base, finding weeds growing up everywhere. I guess neither she or Yuki had had the time to come here lately. She had only meant to pick a few but as she worked, she thought, and as she thought, she lost track of time.

  
What had only felt like minutes, had turned to hours. After she had weeded out the garden and loosened up the soil, she went back to the house to fill the watering can. As she watered the plants, she found herself talking to them as well.

  
"I'm sorry. It's been so long since I last gave you something to drink. I guess the rain has been helping me some, huh? Yuki-kun probably has too. But you can breathe much more easily now!" Her smile faded. "Yuki-kun." She mumbled. "He's gone. And, and so is Kyo-kun. You've never met him I don't think, but he really is amazing. He's very loud and strong, yet he's also kind and gentle. This one time, I had to take retests because I got a mark on one of my exams. But I was so upset, I made myself sick. He was so nice and made me leek soup to help me get better fast. Oh and he hates leeks! Ah! Not that there's anything wrong with you Mr. Leek! He's just never liked them and, and, and well you're very tasty so I guess it's kind of good for you if he doesn't like you, because then he won't eat you! Oh but maybe you want to be eaten and in that case that wouldn't be good at all!"

  
Tohru's rambling continued as she tried to make it up to the poor leeks. As she tried she became louder and louder, so loud that the passing Uo and Hana had heard and come to investigate. They found their Tohru kneeling in her muddy school uniform on the ground apologizing to the leeks.

  
"Tohru? What are you doing?" Uo asked.

  
Tohru sat up and looked at her two friends and then back at the garden. She jumped to her feet, waving her arms around in a panic.

  
"Oh this? This is um um, it's certainly not a secret base! It's really not! Not at all! It's um-"

  
"No, I mean why are you here? You didn't show up to school and Hana and I got worried about you."

  
"And for good reason it seems." Hana took in Tohru's dirty state. "Have you been here all day, Tohru?"

  
Tohru looked at her dirtied clothes for the first time. "I guess I have been."

  
Hana took Tohru by the hand and led her back towards the house, Uo following beside Tohru.

  
"Poor little Tohru, did you lose track of time?" She asked worry mixing with her usually emotionless tone.

  
"It really was an accident. I was on my way to school and saw the secret ba- I mean someone's poor unkept garden and I just had to help!"

  
Uo wrap her arm around Tohru's neck in a hug. "So it wasn't your garden?"

  
Tohru shook her head. "No it's not! But um uh.. Would you two like some tea when we get back?" Tohru asked hurriedly, trying to get the subject off of Yuki's garden.

  
"Mmm, I'd love some." Hana smiled.

  
"Oh yea! Tohru's is the best!"

  
"Oh no. I'm sure my tea isn't the best. I just use pre-made packets."

  
The girls giggled and laughed as they approached the house. Tohru's laughs faded as they approached the door. She knew no one would be home. She knew it, but she couldn't help but hope.

  
She invited Uo and Hana inside and she dismissed herself to change out of her muddy clothes and then make tea. After she had changed and was on her way to the kitchen she stopped by the phone. A sigh escaped. Still nothing. She made her way to the kitchen, her eyes downcast and shoulders slumped as she prepared the tea.

  
Hatori must have checked his messages by now, hadn't he? If so, why hadn't he answered her. She suddenly remembered her message she left the night before. She must have scared him. She would have to make sure to apologize when she called tonight.

  
The tea pot began to whistle, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly removed it and poured the tea into three cups and turned off the oven. She brought out Uo and Hana's cups first.

  
"Would you like anything to eat?" She looked between the two smiling girls.

  
"Mitarashi Dango."

  
Both girls look at Hana's straight face. "Mitarashi Dango? You sure Hana?" Uo asked skeptically. "You know once you start eating those you can't stop."

  
"Oh no no! I can make them easy and I'll be sure to not make too much so eating too many won't be a problem." Tohru smiled and ran back to the kitchen with her appointed task.

  
Tohru quickly got out the Shiratamako, Joshinko, and sugar and started mixing them together in a bowl, kneading it gently, after she prepared a pot of water to boil.

  
Her mind wandered back to everyone. She really didn't understand. Could she have done something to make them leave without a word? No they wouldn't leave their home to her if she had.

  
The bubbling pot broke through her thoughts. She quickly turned the burner down so it would not boil over but keep it boiling just enough and started dividing up the dough, rolling them into twenty-four small balls.

  
As she did, she couldn't help but smile as she thought back to the last time she had made dango. It had been a treat for Shigure, Yuki and Kyo.

  
**-Flashback-**

  
_"I'm home from Hana's house!" Tohru called as she took off her shoes._

  
_The house was a mess after only two nights with Hana and Uo. Carry out boxes and trash lined the floors and everything in sight._

  
_I guess I didn't make enough food. She thought._

  
_A loud crash and the sound of an angry Kyo came from the living room._

  
_"Kyo-kun?" She made her way through the trash and found Kyo clutching Ayame's shirt in his fist._

  
_"Go the hell away already! No body wants you here!" Kyo yelled._

  
_"Oh I do." Shigure cut in with a raised hand._

  
_Ayame quickly dislodged himself from Kyo's grip and grabbed Shigure's hand._

  
_"Oh Shigure! How could you ever not want to see me? I am the light of your life." Ayame stated romantically._

  
_Yuki let out a frustrated sigh as his shoulder's slumped as he picked up trash on the floor. "Can't you just go home. We're trying to clean."_

  
_"Of course you are Aya. Who else could possibly fill this heart of mi-" Shigure's eye found Tohru. "Our flower has returned!" He exclaimed flamboyantly._

  
_Tohru smiled and bowed softly. "I'm home everyone."_

  
_"Welcome back, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled gently._

  
_"Yea, welcome back." Kyo muttered as he threw another carry out box in a garbage bag._

  
_"Thank yo-"_   
_"Ah, Tohru! As radiant as ever! The poor princess comes home to find her castle in such a mess. Tsk tsk Kyon-Kichi. How could you ever let this happen? Now Tohru will have to go immediately to work because of your sloppiness."_

  
_"It's your fault!" Kyo and Yuki yelled simultaneously._

  
_"If you hadn't shown up here yesterday and stayed the night we wouldn't have gone through all the food Miss Honda prepared, and to top it all off you just threw everything on the floor after you were done with it and ordered more!" Yuki yelled._

  
_"Kyon-Kichi said he'd pick them up for me so I didn't see the problem. That was his own fault for not doing so." Ayame explained._

  
_"I did not! And stop calling me that dammit!" Kyo yelled at Ayame before he trudged out of the room, taking his garbage bag with him to clean another room._

  
_Ayame ignored him and continued. "But I simply had to see you, Yuki! My heart, I could feel it stopping from not seeing you after so long!"_

  
_"Let it stop!" Yuki growled as he left to clean another room as well._

  
_"It's really okay I can clean up the house. It's not a problem at all. I should have made more food anyway." Tohru frantically said._

  
_"Oh nonsense. They made the mess themselves, they can clean it up." Ayame said as he placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Now! I have a dress you simply must try on! Ah ah ah! You simply must!" He exclaimed as he ushered her upstairs. His flamboyant voice called back faintly. "I'll leave the cleaning to you boys!"_

  
**-End Flashback-**

  
A tear fell down her cheek at the memory and she quickly wiped it away as she put the rolled dough into the boiling pot and put the sauce, sugar, soy sauce, mirin and water into a new pan to boil as well.

  
_I need to cheer up. She thought. Uo and Hana are worried about me and I can't keep crying._

  
As the dango had floated to the surface of the pot, Tohru got another bowl and filled it with water and ice.

  
She transferred them over the cold bowl as she added a corn starch and water mixture into the now boiling sauce. She then strained and skewered three dango to a stick until she had used all twenty-four dango.

  
She placed the eight sticks on the mini grill, rotating them after she had grabbed a plate and turned the burner off for the sauce after it had thickened.

  
Once the dango were done she placed them on the plate she set out, turning off the grill, and began to brush the sweet soy sauce on dango. When she finished she washed her hands and brought the plate to the table to her two friends who welcomed her back warmly.

  
"There she is! We thought you might have got lost." Uo laughed and Hana nodded once.

  
"Oh no I didn't. It just took a little longer than I expected. I'm sorry."

  
Uo waved away her apology. "Hey, I was just kidding Tohru. Don't sweat it." Uo's attention was pulled to Hana grabbing one of the sticks. "You could at least wait till Tohru sits down to eat one, Hana."

  
"But the aroma, it was too tempting to ignore." She said after she took her first bite.

  
"It's okay. Enjoy them all you like." Tohru smiled as seated herself and picked up one and handed it to Uo and then got one for herself.

  
The girls ate happily as Uo and Hana went about telling Tohru how Yuki's fan club was so devastated from not seeing their Prince Yuki for two days straight. But all too soon Uo and Hana had to take their leave.

  
"I'm sure they'll be back soon Tohru. Don't worry too much." Uo hugged Tohru goodbye.

  
"I hope so." Tohru muttered, hugging her back before Hana took Uo's place, hugging her close. "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

  
Tohru nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'll be sure not to get distracted again."

  
Hana nodded and turned to leave. "Good. See you tomorrow, Tohru."

  
"See ya, Tohru!" Uo waved and left, Tohru waving goodbye before she headed back inside.

  
She sighed as she looked to the phone and tried to call Hatori again.

  
**To be continued...**


	4. Visiting the Main House

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Visiting the Main House**

  
**Chapter Four**

  
**-Shigure's House-**

  
Tohru had waited three days since Uo and Hana had come to visit, but no one had returned. Every morning and every night she called Hatori and left him a voice mail, but he never returned her calls.

  
There was no school today and Tohru couldn't sit around and wait anymore, she dressed in a nice pink blouse matched with a coco colored skirt. She learned early on that you must dress up if you ever went to visit the Main House. Shigure even wore a suit to visit, but Kyo and Yuki dressed less formally, much how she was know.

  
As she left her room and headed down stairs, she glanced at the phone, a habit she had started since everyone had disappeared. With nothing left for her, she put on her shoes and locked the door behind her and started her walk to the main house. She only hoped that Akito would see her and that he was in a good mood.

  
**-Main House Gate-**

  
The Main House always scared Tohru a little. She stared at the large gate for a moment before pressing the buzzer.

  
An old woman's voice came through. "Sohma residence."

  
She jumped at the immediate answer and clenched her trembling hands. "Um, my name is Tohru Honda. I was wondering if I may see Akito today."

  
She waited a moment, not hearing anything for a few too many heartbeats.

  
_What will I do if he won't see me? I don't know where else to go. I don't know where Kyo-kun's Sensei lives. What c-_

  
Her thoughts were disrupted by the old woman's voice. "You may enter."

  
The gate opened, revealing a young woman who bowed formally. "Follow me please."

  
Tohru nodded and stepped through the gate, closing it behind her. The young woman led her to the room Akito intended to use for afternoon.

  
She was trembling as knelt on in the center of the room, her hands clenched even tighter in her lap and waited.

  
After what felt like eternity, the shoji door behind her opened and Tohru swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. Akito walked slowly to the window to her left and sat.

  
The blinds on the windows were down, masking the room in darkness, except for the single candle lit on the table ahead of her. She stared into the small flame as a drop of melted wax tumbled down the length of the candle.

  
"Tohru."

  
The coldness in Akito's tone made her jump. It was not a good day for him it seemed.

  
"Y-yes?" She heard him chuckle softly.

  
"You look pale. How have you been in that house I allow you to stay in?" He asked cooly.

  
She swallowed hard again. "I am living well. Everyone takes very good care of me." She let her eyes drift towards the shadow that was Akito. "How have you been, Akito-san?"

  
She saw his smirk grow wider. "I have been very well for the past few days, but to me it looks you have not. Making me think you have lied to me, and why would you lie to me, Tohru?"

  
She ripped her gaze away from the older man as she felt her stomach twist into knots. "I did not lie, Akito-san. I am always well in Shigure-san's house. But I came to see you today beca-"

  
"A lie is a lie, Tohru." He snapped, his voice raising softly.

  
She flinched away instinctively. "Y-yes, Akito-san."

  
A distant scream tore through the air, making Tohru stiffen.

  
"Who wa-"

  
"No one that concerns you." His icy tones sent shivers down her spine.

  
"But it sounded like Y-"

  
"Continue." He snapped.

  
She lowered her gaze to the floor instead, struggling to find her words. "I-I came t-to see you today because everyone has gone missing without a word."

  
He stood, circling her slowly once before stopping in front of her. "What do you want me to do about it?"

  
Tohru kept her eyes on the floor. "I just wanted to know where they were and when everyone would return."

  
"And what if they didn't want to see you again? What if they didn't want to return to such an ugly girl?" Akito sneered.

  
"I- I-"

  
He leaned over, speaking into her ear. "What if they finally decided to be done with you, but no one could even face you once more to tell you? Ha! Such an ugly and plain girl you are. They couldn't bare to look at you anymore!" Akito broke into laughter, taking a step back.

  
"T-that can't be true. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun would never leave without telling me why." She retorted, raising her voice slightly over his laughter.

  
Akito was cut short as he smacked her across the face, sending her to the floor. "What would you know of my Yuki!" He yelled. "You know nothing! Nothing at all! And you never will! You do not belong here but I allow it! I allow it!"

  
Tohru pushed herself off the floor, looking up at Akito and speaking softly. "Maybe there is another side to him, one he can't show you."

  
A scream ripped itself from Akito's throat and he struck her again. "I know everything! Everything you see is what I allow you to see and nothing more! One word from me and your memories are erased and you are forgotten by everyone you hold dear! I could even have those two friends of yours memories erased!"

  
Tears burned behind Tohru's eyes and her cheek stung, but she pushed herself up again and back into her kneeling position, only to have Akito grab her by the hair and smash her face back onto the floor. She whimpered in pain and he smiled, satisfied by the tears that fell onto the floor.

  
"You are not needed here or anywhere else." He dragged her face back and forth across the floor as he spoke. "Even your mother wouldn't need you if she were still on this earth.

She'd leave you behind just like everyone else."

  
"T-that's not true. Mom would never do that." She hiccuped into the floor.

  
"She left you already hasn't she? She obviously didn't need you enough to stay alive, Tohru."

  
"No! She would ne-" He smashed her face against the floor again.

  
Tohru blinked through the tears, trying to clear her blurry vision, but it wasn't working. She tried to shake her head clear but Akito smashed her face into the floor again.

  
Spots were beginning to form in her vision. Her eyelids became heavy as her vision grew darker.

  
_No, I have to get answers. Everyone could be in trouble._

  
"Where are Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun?" She asked, her words coming out soft and slurred.

  
"Shut up!" Akito screamed as he slammed her head against the floor again.

  
Darkness fell over Tohru as she went unconscious.

  
**-Unknown-**

  
There was a soft click and a dim light shone in the darkness as Tohru felt a hand on her forehead.

  
"Akito, I think you've given her a concussion." A deep yet calm voice spoke as the light disappeared, as did the hand.

  
"What do I care? The ugly wench wouldn't shut up." Akito's annoyed tone answered.

  
Tohru whimpered softly and heard him chuckle.

  
"Serves her right."

  
There was no reply.  
"Hurry up. I'm getting sick just looking at her. Just leave her outside the gate and let her find her own way back home." Akito said.

  
"Akito, please allow me to drive her back home."

  
"Why would I allow that? She can die for all I care."

  
"Please Akito." She heard a strange sound of something hitting the floor.

  
Akito growled in frustration. "I don't care! Just get her out of here. Now!"

  
"Thank you." The voice answered.

  
Tohru felt warm hands lift her and she flinched. A door closed and the voice spoke softly to her.

  
"It's okay now. I'll take you home." She felt herself relax, the hands held her tightly as she fell farther into the darkness.

  
**-Tohru's Room-**

  
There was something cold on Tohru's forehead and her cheek felt tight and sore, she couldn't remember why though. She opened her eyes slowly. Everything was a little fuzzy so she blinked again.

  
Her room? She sat up and something fell into her lap. She picked up the wet cloth and found there was a bowl of water and ice on her desk.

  
"So you're awake."

  
She jumped at the sudden voice and looked to the door and found Hatori crossing the room to her side.

  
"You need to lie back down." He stated calmly as he took the cloth and gently pushed her shoulder down, making her lie back.

  
"Why-"

  
"You have a minor concussion. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" He dipped the cloth in the bowl and wrung most of the water out of it.

  
"Um." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think. "Akito-san. He was angry. I think I said something, something about someone, but I can't remember." Tohru pressed the palm of her hands against her eyes in frustration.

  
"Don't push too much. You'll remember eventually and even if you don't it isn't likely you'll have forgot more than a few minutes."

  
"But I have to remember!" She said a bit too loudly, making her head ache worse. "I have to find everyo-" She stared at Hatori as he placed the cloth on her forehead again.

  
"You're here." She said slowly.

  
He looked at her questioningly. "Yes, I believe you noticed this already?"

  
"No, no I mean you're here!" She grasped his hand. "Has everyone else come back too?" She asked excitedly, her heart pounding in her chest.

  
Hatori's expression fell slightly. "I'm afraid not, Honda-kun."

  
Tohru's smile fell and she released his hand. "Do you know where they are?" She asked softly and Hatori nodded. "Then please, tell me where they are! I need to speak with them!"

  
"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. Akito has strictly forbidden it. We aren't supposed to see you. My seeing you this time was only because of your injuries, and I was supposed to be gone before you woke."

  
Tears fell from her eyes. "Why is everyone gone? Why is Akito-san doing this?"

  
"He won't say the reason. I'm not entirely sure he has one either."

  
"When can I see them again?" She hiccuped, wiping her tears with the handkerchief Hatori handed to her.

  
"I don't know if we will ever be set free, from Akito or the curse."

  
This brought more tears to Tohru's eyes, and Hatori placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

  
"Is everyone at least alright?"

  
Hatori paused. "Most everyone. Yes."

  
She looked into his green eyes questioningly. "Most?"

  
He looked to the bowl of melting ice, unable to watch her reaction. "Kyo and Yuki are not fairing as well as the others."

  
"What do you mean? What's happened to them?" Panic shook her and she sat up.

  
He sighed and looked back into Tohru's worried eyes. "Akito visits them frequently, and it most always ends with my treating their injuries. He had me erase pieces of their memories, so they remember nothing of how they got where they are or what happened."

  
Tohru sobbed into Hatori's handkerchief uncontrollably. _How could Akito do this? What have Yuki or Kyo ever done to deserve it?_

  
Hatori cleared his throat. "Honda-kun, I'm sorry, but I must be on my way before Akito suspects that we've spoken."

  
Tohru shakes her head an wipes her tears again. "Thank you for taking care of me an telling me this. I won't keep leaving you voice mails and clutter your phone anymore."

  
"No. You should continue. For one thing it allows me to watch out for you and tell the others when I have the chance, and second, if you stopped Akito would suspect we had spoken."

  
"Oh, well then I will continue and I will wash and return your handkerchief whenever we are able to meet again."

  
"Don't worry about returning it. Now, be sure to rest your body for the rest of the day. I put some medicine on the desk for your headaches if you need them."

  
"Thank you, Hatori-san. Please...stay safe and continue to care for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

  
He smiled sadly. "I'll do my best. Goodbye, Honda-kun."

  
Her door closed with a soft click. She listened to Hatori's footsteps leave the house and sighed as she picked up the a few pills and glass of water, drinking them down. She laid back down and pulled the covers up over her shoulders and sent up a quiet prayer.

  
"Mom? Please, keep everyone safe, especially Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun until I can find a way to save everyone. They are my friends and they haven't done anything to deserve what is happening to them."

  
Tears stung her eyes again and she brushed them away, drowsiness coming over her. She closed her eyes against the falling sun's rays and fell into a dark sleep.

  
**To be continued...**


	5. His Risk

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**His Risk**

  
**Chapter Five**

  
**-Hatori's Office-**

  
Hatori stepped into his office and sat behind his desk, his elbows propped up on its edge, his fingers laced together loosely. His gaze swept the paper below of him. He had just finish tending to Yuki's new wounds, that were of course inflicted by Akito himself. Luckily, Akito had a visitor, strange as that may be. But this visitor apparently had been someone he was waiting for because he left Yuki and that was even more strange. Though it was for the best. From what he could see of his wounds, Yuki wouldn't have lasted much longer.

  
Akito was healthier than ever, but the price for that health was too steep for Yuki and Kyo. In the few days since Akito had prohibited any interaction with Tohru, Hatori had to treated them far too many times and all excessively violent. It seems to be escalating as well. A slight shudder shook Hatori at the thought and he closed his eyes.

  
**-Flashback-**

  
_Hatori was summoned to Yuki's new 'room' Akito had designed for him. It didn't deserve the name of 'room' because it was barely that. Nothing but Akito's 'toys' lined the walls and a large black metal box sat inside. Yuki had been imprisoned inside, only set free when Akito saw fit. Namely medical treatments and for the bathroom breaks and Akito wanted to be rid of that. Hatori was the only thing keeping that much freedom to him._

  
_As he turned the corner, he saw Akito approaching and bowed formally._

  
_Akito chuckled as he passed. "Take good care of my little Yuki, Hatori."_

  
_"Yes, Akito."_

  
_After Akito had turned the corner he looked back at the young man, seeing a smirk across his lips. This would not be good. Hatori walked quickly down to Yuki's room and found it unbarred. He pushed roughly inside._

  
_The first thing he noticed was the large metal box that Yuki was usually kept in, was now opened. The second, was a servant woman knelt in the corner, caring for a bundle of some sorts. The third was the sound of wet coughs coming from the bundle. The fourth, and most disturbing to him, was that that bundle was Yuki._

  
_He ran across the dark room and the woman looked up at him, fear etched in her face. He motioned for her to move aside and she complied. He knelt as Yuki turned from his side onto his back. Blood trickled down Yuki's face. Hatori noticed he was holding his side lightly so he removed it and unbuttoned his shirt._

  
_He was riddled with bruises and burns, that much was obvious. He lightly felt across his chest and abdomen. He could feel at least one broken rib. Yuki cried out, throwing himself back on his side, coughing up an unhealthy amount of blood._

  
_Hatori turned abruptly to the woman._

  
_"Run and get the stretcher. Now!" He ordered._

  
_She ran from the room and he turned his attention back to the boy, and brushed his damp bangs from his sweaty face._

  
_"Yuki, just keep your breathing as steady and light as you can. I'll get you to the hospital."_

  
_Yuki nodded curtly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to do as ordered._

  
_The woman pushed the stretcher into the room and Hatori nodded his thanks and knelt beside the boy._

  
_"Yuki, I have to move you. It will hurt, but I will do everything I can to make it easier on you. Trust me and do not move."_

  
_Yuki glanced up at Hatori with pained eyes as Hatori slid his hands under the boys legs and back. He quickly and gently lifted him off the floor and placed him on the stretcher as Yuki screamed and coughed up more blood. Hatori quickly buckled the straps across his body to hold him in place and pushed the stretcher out of the room and out to the car._

  
_Akito had caused enough injuries that the Sohma's had bought a car that would transport the stretcher to the hospital easily. Hatori quickly moved the stretcher inside as he folded the legs up underneath and drove Yuki to the hospital._

  
**-End Flashback-**

  
Hatori sighed. He was very concerned for Yuki. As he had been sent into surgery, Akito called Hatori back to the house. Apparently he had not seen his visitor yet, but soon intended too and wanted him present, so he returned home. He couldn't face Akito in the state he was in as he came back, so he decided to give himself a few minutes in his office.

  
He heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall and stop at his door.

  
"Excuse me!" A servant's voice called through the door.

  
"Yes?" He called.

  
The woman opened the door. It was the same servant as before and she looked pale and frightened, making Hatori stand to his feet and cross the room to her.

  
"What is it?" He demanded.

  
"A-Akito-sama has been screaming in his room and making a lot of noise. I don't dare enter but I fear for the visitor! She hasn't left yet and none of the other servants have seen her!"

  
Hatori moved her from the door way and ran to Akito's room. As he neared, he heard Akito's screams, that could only mean the visitor had angered him.

  
"Shut up!" Akito screamed from inside the room, a loud banging sound following soon after. Hatori shoved the door to the side and stopped dead in his tracks.

  
Akito was standing over a limp Tohru, breathing heavily as her hair fell from his fingers. Akito's black eyes found Hatori and he grinned.

  
"So you finally decide to show up." He said as he straighten himself, replacing his kimono on his shoulders. "How is my Yuki?" He glared.

  
Hatori's grip on the door tightened. He was thankful that Akito couldn't see it. "I left him as he went into surgery." He said evenly.

  
Akito sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as Hatori entered and knelt beside Tohru, turning her over on her back.

  
Her cheek was swollen, but even worse was her forehead and nose. He was afraid her nose may be broken. He pulled his small penlight from his coat pocket and lifted Tohru's eyelid, finding her eye didn't dilate when the light crossed her pupil. He looked up at Akito, keeping his face neutral.

  
"Akito, I think you've given her a concussion." Hatori stated.

  
"What do I care? The ugly wench wouldn't shut up." He answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

  
Tohru whimpered, her brows furrowing slightly, making Akito chuckle at the gesture. "Serves her right.

  
Hatori bit his tongue. He knew it would only make things worse for everyone if he tried to chastise Akito.

  
"Hurry up. I'm getting sick just looking at her ugly face. Just leave her outside the gate and let her find her own way back home." Akito commanded.

  
Hatori's gaze jerked back to Akito's. "Akito, please allow me to drive her back home."

  
"Why would I allow that? She can die for all I care."

  
Hatori knelt and bowed his forehead to the floor. "Please Akito."

  
Akito growled in frustration. "I don't care! Just get her out of here. Now!"

  
"Thank you." Hatori sighed, relieved.

  
Hatori lifted Tohru from the floor and held her close to his chest. She flinched away from him and he walked calmly from the room, knowing Akito's dark gaze was on his back.

  
He closed the door and continued down the hallway whispering. "It's okay now. I'll take you home." She nuzzled close to his chest as he felt her relax into him. A slight blush lit his cheeks and he held her tighter.

  
"I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, Honda-san."

  
**-Shigure's House-**

  
As Hatori cut off the ignition in his car, he looked into the backseat at the still unconscious girl. She hadn't moved as expected. He got out of the car and gently removed Tohru from the backseat and carried her inside to her room and laid her under the blankets.

  
He felt her nose lightly, checking for any breaks and found none. He sighed as he tucked her in, his eyes lingered on her bruised face. His fingers stroked the hair out of her face softly before he left the room and headed into the kitchen.

  
He looked around the sparkling clean room and couldn't help the chuckled that followed. Tohru really was the perfect housewife. He remembered the mountains of trash that filled this house before she came.

  
He started to check the cupboards and found what he searched for. He pulled a bowl down an placed it in the sink, turning on the cold water. He turned to the freezer and found ice inside and put a few cubes in the bowl and turned off the faucet. He carried the bowl upstairs, retrieving a clean cloth from the bathroom and some medication from the medicine cabinet and returned to Tohru's room.

  
He placed the bowl and medicine on her desk and unbuttoned his shirt's cuffs, rolling them half way up his forearm and dipped the cloth in the water, then wringing it out. He folded the cloth and placed it on her forehead, the worst of her bruises.

  
He watched her sleep soundly for a moment, taking in the damage as he debated whether or not he should try to leave her a note. Akito probably didn't want her to see him, but he just couldn't leave without a word. He huffed softly and left the room again, intending to get paper and a pen. But as he made his way down the stairs, he heard her moving about. He stopped and listened for a moment. He could just leave now.

  
 _No I couldn't do that to her._ He thought as he headed back to her room. He found her sitting up, holding the cloth in her hands and looking at the bowl.

  
"So you're awake."

  
She jumped, quickly looking to the door and he mentally slapped himself for scaring her.

  
"You need to lie back down." He crossed the room to her and gently pushed her back by the shoulder, making her lie back, taking the cloth from her hands. All the while, she kept staring at him strangely, but did not fight laying down.

  
"Why-" She spoke softly.

  
"You have a minor concussion. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" He walked over to the bowl and dipped the cloth in the water, wringing it out.

  
"Um." He watched her squeeze her eyes shut. "Akito-san. He was angry. I think I said something, something about someone, but I can't remember." She pressed her hands against her eyes in frustration.

  
"Don't push too much. You'll remember eventually and even if you don't it isn't likely you'll have forgot more than a few minutes." He said reassuringly.

  
"But I have to remember!" She said a bit too loudly, then winced. She must have aggravated her headache more.

  
"I have to find everyo-" Hatori was placing the cloth back on her forehead, wondering why she stopped short.

  
"You're here." She said slowly.

  
"Yes, I believe you noticed this already?"

  
"No, no I mean you're here!" She grasped his hand. The sudden contact made him jump nervously.

  
"Has everyone come back too?" She asked excitedly.

  
His heart ached at that question. Of course she thought of them first. They were her friends, he was just the doctor.

  
He answered softly. "I'm afraid not, Honda-kun."

  
Her smile faded quickly and she released his hand. He instantly missed the touch.

  
"Do you know where they are?" She asked quietly.

  
Hatori nodded, dreading where this conversation was going.

  
"Then please, tell me where they are! I need to speak with them!" She begged.

  
His chest felt tight but he answered nonetheless. "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. Akito has strictly forbidden it. We aren't supposed to see you. My seeing you this time was only because of your injuries, and I was supposed to be gone before you left."

  
He saw the tears flow from her eyes, reddening them slightly. He ached to comfort her but he couldn't find the words to say.

  
"Why is everyone gone? Why is Akito-san doing this?" She sobbed.

  
"He won't say the reason. I'm not entirely sure he has one either." Hatori pulled a handkerchief from his pocket an handed it to crying girl.

  
"When can I see them again?" She hiccuped as wiped her tears with it.

  
He thought a moment and answered solemnly . "I don't know if we will ever be set free, from Akito or the curse."

  
He instantly regretted his choice of words because she started to cry even harder. This time he didn't stop himself when his hand reached for her. His hand rested on her shoulder and he squeezed softly, hoping it was reassuring.

  
"Is everyone at least alright?"

  
He tensed at the question. He couldn't tell her what was happening to Kyo and Yuki and cause her even more pain, but he couldn't lie to her either.

  
He answered slowly. "Most everyone. Yes."

  
"Most?" She looked up at him again.

  
He couldn't hold her gaze as he told her. "Kyo and Yuki are not fairing as well as the others."

  
"What do you mean? What's happen to them?" He watched her begin to shake as she she sat up. Hatori didn't move to stop her, knowing how this must hurt her.

  
He closed his eyes briefly against the memories and looked back to her. "Akito visits them frequently, and it most always ends with my treating their injuries. He had me erase pieces of their memories, so they remember nothing of how they got where they are or what happened."

  
She sobbed into his handkerchief. He understood. He knew all too well this pain she was feeling but he didn't know what he could say to bring comfort to her.

  
Suddenly Akito came back into his mind and he cleared his throat.

  
"Honda-kun, I'm sorry, but I must be on my way before Akito suspects that we've spoken."

  
Tohru shook her head softly and wiped her tears once more. "Thank you for taking care of me an telling me this. I won't keep leaving you voice mails and clutter your phone anymore."

  
Panic quickened his heartbeat at the thought of not hearing her voice again on his voice mail. "No. You should continue. For one thing it allows me to watch out for you and tell the others when I have the chance, and second, if you stopped Akito would suspect we had spoken."

  
Tohru blinked up at him. "Oh, well then I will continue and I will wash and return your handkerchief whenever we are able to meet again."

  
He smiled faintly. "Don't worry about returning it. Now, be sure to rest your body for the rest of the day. I put some medicine on the desk for your headaches if you need them."

  
"Thank you, Hatori-san. Please...stay safe and continue to care for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

  
His smile wavered. "I'll do my best. Goodbye, Honda-kun."

  
It took all he had to put one foot in front of the other. He didn't want to leave her again without knowing when he could see her again.

  
As he got in his car, all his thoughts were focused on one thing.

  
Tohru.

  
**To be continued...**


	6. The Dragon's Punishment

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**The Dragon's Punishment**

  
**Chapter Six**

  
**-The Main House-**

  
Akito paced the room. Why did he allow Hatori to take her home? She could have died outside the gate and all his troubles would be over! His family would only think of him instead of that wench. Akito cursed to himself as he passed the window before something outside caught his attention.

  
He gracefully moved to the window and found Hatori had returned, a broad smile on his face. Obviously he had spoken to that girl. Akito's glare would have frozen him if a knock hadn't come to his door. He turned abruptly and yelled.

  
"What!"

  
A servant woman opened the door slowly, keeping her eyes to the floor. Akito could hear her tremble through her words.

  
"Hatori-san has returned."

  
"Tell him that he is to come to me immediately." He ground out between his clenched teeth.

  
"Yes, Akito-sama." The woman closed the door and retreated quickly.

  
Akito glared at the empty space where the woman stood. He breathed heavily as his anger swelled. Hatori would not betray him as well. It was bad enough that his Yuki wasn't home. Now all he had was that disgusting monster.

  
Akito froze at the thought of Kyo, a sinister smile breaking across his tightly closed lips.

  
A knock came to the door behind him.

  
"Enter, Hatori."

  
Hatori did as told and sat in the center of the floor, facing Akito's back.

  
"You wanted to see me, Akito?"

  
Akito turned and studied his face. If he had not seen Hatori's smile for himself, he would never have known of his interaction with the girl.

  
Akito stood in front of Hatori and pushed the bangs from his nearly blind eye. He could see Hatori stiffen only slightly.

  
"How was Tohru?" His own voice sounded devoid of life.

  
Hatori swallowed thickly. "The concussion was only minor. At most she will lose only a few minutes of memory and have light headaches."

  
"Oh? And how did you leave her?" Akito asked as he brushed his slim fingers through Hatori's ink black hair.

  
"I left her in her bed room with some medication."

  
"Asleep?" Akito glared down into Hatori's good eye.

  
"No. Honda-kun had already woken up by the time I had gotten the medicine."

  
Akito had begun to tremble from his anger at his use of her last name. "And why did you not leave without a word as you should have? Do you miss that poor excuse of a being that much?"

  
Hatori didn't move away from him. "As I doctor I couldn't leave a patient without-"

  
Akito lashed out, raking his nails across Hatori's face. "When did I permit her to be your patient! I only allowed you to take her home, but apparently even that was too tempting for you. You've disappointed me, Hatori."

  
Hatori placed a hand on the floor at Akito's feet for stability, waiting for more attacks, but none came. He hesitantly looked up at Akito, as a light trail of blood trickled down his chin.

  
"You have nothing to say? That's alright. I have plenty." Akito smirked. "Go gather the others in the family room. I'll be there shortly." Akito purred as he left the room, leaving Hatori kneeling on the floor.

  
**-Outside-**

  
The night was quiet as Akito chuckled to himself. _Hatori will never betray me again after this._ He thought as he made his way down the stone path, his white kimono flowing soundlessly behind him.

  
He found himself in front of the beast's cage. He approached the door, peering through as he unlocked the door and let himself in.

  
His eyes adjusted to the dim room easily, he found Kyo asleep on on his stomach on the poor excuse of a bed that Akito had put in here. He stood over the bed, looking down on the him.

  
Kyo looked so peaceful, except the bandages he could see under the neck of his shirt. It annoyed him. _Why can he sleep so well, while I toss and turn when I try?_ Akito almost felt bad for the what he planned for him, until he shifted, exposing his bracelet on his left wrist from under the blanket.

  
Akito's smirk returned. This wasn't a person he was going to make an example of, no. It was a beast that needed to be tamed.

  
Akito grabbed his right arm and yanked him from the bed, letting him fall to the floor.

  
Kyo caught himself mid fall with both hands. He cradled his broken hand gently as he looked up at Akito angrily.

  
"What the hell do you want dammit!" He yelled.

  
Akito smirked and walked to the door. "Follow me."

  
Kyo looked confused as he pushed himself off the floor and Akito couldn't help but love what was to come.

  
Akito led the way to the family room, Kyo following a few paces behind, looking excited to be out of his cage. Akito stepped onto the porch outside of the family room and opened the the door, stepping through.

  
All of his zodiacs had gathered and were sitting on pillows arranged on the floor in the center of the room, all but Yuki of course. That thought angered him slightly. Hatori and Kureno sat at the head of the group, Shigure and Ayame close behind them. Shigure smiled happily at him, but everyone else looked so grim, which would have pleased him if he knew it was because of him. But he knew it was because of Tohru. He looked back and found Kyo standing awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to do.

  
"Kyo." Akito called.

  
He noticed everyone's eyes trailed Kyo as he crossed the room hesitantly to Akito and knelt awkwardly, Hatori's gaze was the only one who didn't break from Akito's.

  
Akito felt himself smile as he struck Kyo across the face, his eyes still holding Hatori's.

  
He heard Kyo hit the floor and someone gasp. He broke eye contact with Hatori and looked down at Kyo, still lying dazed on the floor.

  
"Get up." Akito commanded.

  
Kyo blinked and clenched his jaw as he glared up at Akito and stood to his feet.

  
Akito stepped closer, wrapping his arm over the slightly taller boy's neck. He could feel Kyo's shoulders tensing under his touch as he leaned against his rigid body.

  
Akito's fingers traced the red mark that was forming on Kyo's cheek. He saw Kyo's gaze flick to Hatori, almost pleadingly. Hatori only turned his gaze back to Akito's.

  
Hatori held his gaze, as did Kureno, Ayame and Shigure, though Shigure's smile did falter slightly. Momiji, Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu met his gaze only briefly and looked away, desperately trying to find something else to look instead of him. Haru and Rin were holding hands and met his eyes blankly, but Kagura looked furious. She held his gaze, hatred clear in her glare.

  
Akito let his head fall onto Kyo's shoulder as he began to laugh softly.

  
"Ak-"

  
Akito glared at Hatori from under his bangs and dug his nails into Kyo's skin. "Shut up."

  
Kyo hissed softly and Hatori pressed his lips into a thin line.

  
"So you can listen to some orders and not others?" Akito questioned. "She's more important than me, is she?"

 

Kyo's eye's jerked to Akito's. "She? Tohru? She's al-"

  
Akito grabbed him by the throat with his free hand, choking off his words and he dug his nails into his skin again. Kyo grabbed Akito's wrist trying to pry it off.

  
Akito whispered against Kyo's ear. "No. You murdered that poor girl in cold blood. I still can't believe you could ever forget. The blood took days to remove. It almost looked like you enjoyed it."

  
Kyo paled as he tried to gasp for air.

  
"Stop it!"

  
Akito found Kagura jumping to her feet.

  
"Why are you doing this? Leave him alone! Let him go!" She screamed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

  
Akito looked coldly at her as he squeezed his grip even harder, causing Kyo to gag.

  
"And who are you to command me?" Akito questioned.

  
Kagura shook her head, her orange cat backpack swinging with the force of it. "We're people just like everyone else! You can't keep doing this! Hasn't he suffered enough?"

  
Akito couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. "People? No, your not people. Monsters more like it. Freaks!" Akito gripped tighter with each insult. He could feel Kyo's grip lessening.

  
"Stop it!" She screamed as she ran past the four adults that stared after her in horror. She tried to pull Akito's arm from Kyo's neck.

  
Akito released him and he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping painfully. Akito faced the relieved girl, punching her in the head. She collapsed to the floor, curling into the fetal position and covering her head.

  
Hatsuharu was there suddenly, standing between Akito and Kagura, leaving Rin looking panicked where she sat. "I think that's enough." He said flatly.

  
Akito straightened himself. "And since when does the stupid ox think for himself?"

  
Haru glared at Akito. "Since the arrogant bastard walked in the fucking room."

  
Akito struck him across the face but he barely moved.

  
"Is that all you've got? Some God you are. You're jus-"

  
"Shut up you fucking idiot! We don't need Black Haru right now." A course voice broke through.

  
Akito saw Haru's demeanor calm. He looked back to find Kyo on his hands and knees, rubbing his throat.

  
"Just shut up and go sit back down with Kagura. There's no point in everyone getting smacked around." Kyo croaked.

  
"Alright." Haru pulled Kagura to her feet by her arm and sat her back down, as did he.

  
Akito glared down at Kyo. "And who are you to tell others what to do? You're even more of a monster than them."

  
Kyo laughed softly, which turned to a cough.

  
Akito yelled and kicked him to the floor.

  
"Don't you ever forget who your God is!" He turned and glared at his family, until his eyes rested on Hatori's. "This is what happens when you disobey me." Akito saw pain flash through Hatori's eye as he turned back on Kyo. Beating his already battered and broken body, until his own began to ache.

  
**-The Main House-**

  
Shigure yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. He had just seen Ayame off to go visit Yuki in the hospital. He made his way to Hatori's office and let himself in.

  
Hatori sat behind his desk, his head in his hands. He looked as if he was the one who had just gotten beaten instead of Kyo.

  
"What's this? Hari looks so tired!" He exclaimed jokingly. "Did someone forget to eat their breakfast this morning?"

  
"Shut up, Shigure." Hatori snapped.

  
Shigure blinked, astonished at how upset his friend sounded. "What happened? Akito kept looking at you in the family room." He perched on the corner of the desk as Hatori shook his head and sat up.

  
"I spoke with Honda-kun." Hatori whispered.

  
"Tohru was here?"

  
"She came to see Akito apparently. He beat her unconscious and I took her home. She woke before I could leave and Akito found out."

  
"And I'm guessing that scratch was your punishment." Shigure stated.

  
"Only the beginning. Kyo got the rest of it." Hatori actually looked pained.

  
"Kagura and Hatsuharu were very energetic today. Shocking really. But no one will ever know what goes through Akito's mind. Don't take it to heart, Hari."

  
Hatori's head jerked up. "And how can I do that? It's my fault. Everyone would have been fine if I hadn't-" Hatori placed his head back in his hands. "Just get out." He whispered.

  
Shigure watched his friend worriedly for a moment then excused himself from the room.

  
Once in the hallway, he sighed an scratched his head.

  
May as well go visit Akito. Shigure found his way to Akito's room.

  
"I'm coming in Akito." Shigure spoke as he pushed the door aside.

  
Akito wasn't at his place by the window, Shigure observed. A candle was lit on the table, so he knew he was here. He found him glaring from a darkened corner of the room.

  
"What do you want?" Akito spat.

  
"I can't come to visit my favorite Akito?" Shigure feigned hurt.

  
"You always want something from me, Shigure."

  
"Now that's not true. I just love your company."

  
Shigure crossed the room and sat against the wall beside Akito.

  
"Are you not happy to see me?"

  
"Of course I'm not." The younger male mumbled, but Shigure could see the slight blush light his cheeks.

  
Shigure leaned in close, his lips brushing against Akito's ear. "I'm glad." He whispered.

  
Akito visibly trembled. "Why do you play with me, dog?" He asked as Shigure nipped his ear.

  
"Because you like it."

  
Akito looked at him through the corner of his eye. "Who says that I do?"

  
"No one has to say it." Shigure smiled as took Akito's chin in his hand and pulled his face towards his own and kissed him. Akito kissed him back as always, his breath coming in short sharp intakes. _He's just too cute._ Shigure thought.

  
Akito pulled away, turning his face away as he wiped his mouth on his kimono sleeve. "You even kiss like a dog." He stated.

  
"I just know what I want." Shigure stated as he nipped Akito's neck.

  
Akito shuddered. "Yet you swear you aren't gay."

  
Shigure smiled against Akito's skin. "I'm only gay for you Akito."

  
Akito's arms slid around Shigure's neck as the candle across the room flickered out.

  
**To be continued...**


	7. What Is Wanted

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**What is Wanted**

  
**Chapter Seven**

  
**-The Hospital-**

  
There were many whispers around Ayame as usual, mostly from women but the occasional man as well. He would usually turn to them and go on his ranting about his shop and nothing wrong with following your desires, but right now there was something much more important.

  
 _Well, not something but someone._ He corrected himself.

  
He approached the front desk, finding a woman in dark blue scrubs typing away on her computer not noticing him, which struck him as odd.

  
"Excuse me." He placed a pale hand on the desk.

  
"How can I help you?" She recited as she continued typing.

  
"I'm here to see Yuki Sohma. Could you direct me to his room?"

  
She stopped typing for a moment to use the mouse, still not looking at him. "Mr. Sohma is still in surgery at the moment. Are you a family member, if not I can't let you in to see him when he's released."

  
"I'm his older brother, Ayame Sohma."

  
The woman looked at him wide eyed. "Ayame Sohma as in The Ayame? As in Trust Comes First: Ayame: Value from the heart, Ayame?"

  
Ayame found himself too shocked to do anything but nod. At this the woman jumped from her chair and ran to the other side of the desk and bowed.

  
"I truly love your work! My husband loves your clothes! He's bought so many dresses that the closet is filled with more dresses for him than me!" She smiled brightly up at the him.

  
Ayame couldn't help his stutter. "Y- your husband? He's-"

  
"Oh yes! We are in an arranged marriage and he plays on 'the other team', and I fully support him!"

  
 _So there really are marriages like that._ Ayame thought. "Well I am very humbled that you know of my shop. Please, visit at any time with your husband and we will have to have tea and chat." He smiled warmly at her.

  
He could practically see how happy this made her. "Thank you so much! My husband will just love to meet you. He's said every time he's come to pick up his clothes a woman always said you were out when he wanted to express his thanks."

  
"Well I am terribly sorry I was not there to give him his dress in person." He bowed his head.

  
"Oh no no no! It's perfectly alright! A man like you must be so busy! Oh my! Your brother I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! He will be taken to room 20, it's just down the hall to your right. I hope he recovers quickly."

  
Ayame found himself feeling out of breath for the woman, which was saying a lot considering how much he loved to ramble. He thanked her formally and waved goodbye as he headed to the room. Yuki was being moved inside at the moment and one of the nurses had asked him to wait outside the room till they were finished attending to him. He kindly obliged and leaned against the wall, listening to the constant beeping from Yuki's monitor.

  
As the nurses left, the one who spoke to him before told him it was okay to enter but let him sleep off the anesthesia.

  
The room was white, almost too white, it seemed. There was another door opposite of him which was marked 'restroom', a sink, a large window that looked down on the city, and Yuki.

  
He was so pale he nearly was the same color as his white sheets, emphasizing the dark circles under his eyes. Ayame had never seen Yuki this way and it brought tears to his eyes. He sat himself in the chair next to the bed and reached out to hold his hand. Even his hand felt frail, as if Ayame's tender hold would shatter it.

  
Ayame felt a tear roll down his cheek and fall onto the sheets with a light thud. One after another the tears kept falling as he gripped Yuki's hand gently with both hands. He let his head fall, his long silver hair pooling on the bed.

  
 _Why am I never there for him? I stand by just as much as everyone else when it comes to Akito's games. Why can't I be strong for Yuki?_ He heard himself sob as he pressed his face into Yuki's hand. _I've done nothing but hurt Yuki. Nothing at all._

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yuki." He spoke softly.

  
"It's not your fault, Nii-san." A frail voice spoke.

  
Ayame looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Yuki." He sighed. "I'm so glad your alright."

  
Yuki winced. "Well not exactly. Can I have my hand back now?" He pulled gently.

  
"No." Ayame squeezed his little brother's hand tighter. "As of now I will never let go again." Ayame spoke seriously.

  
Yuki only looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. He sighed and turned his face away from Ayame's view. "Do what you want." He muttered as his fingers tightened around Ayame's.

  
More tears flowed from Ayame's golden orbs as Yuki gripped his hand.

  
**-Kaibara High School-**

  
"Tohru? What happened!" Uo yelled as Tohru entered the classroom, instantly making everyone look at her.

  
She felt her face getting red. "Ah. It was an accident was all." She told everyone as she laughed nervously and crossed the room to her desk, her friends instantly surrounding her.

  
"There's not way that was an accident, Tohru. You just tell me who did this and I'll-"

  
"It really was an accident!" Tohru spoke over Uo softly.

  
"Tohru." Hana softly brushed her fingers over Tohru's bruised face, making her wince. "If you don't want to tell us you don't have to. We are only worried about you."

  
Tohru sighed and reached out, squeezes her friends hands tightly. "I know and I'm fine. Really." She smiled brightly, even though it hurt.

  
Uo looked hurt. "You don't have to put on a brave front for us Tohru." She spoke softly as she moved her thumb over Tohru's smiling lips.

  
Her smile faltered as tears came to her eyes and both her friends pulled her from her seat and out of the classroom.

  
Uo and Hana had both laced their fingers through hers and led her to the rooftop and away from the rustle of the hallways.

  
Once there, Uo led them to a corner that would hide them from view if anyone else came to the rooftop as well. The three of them sat, huddled close together, Uo and Hana holding Tohru as she cried.

  
They didn't say anything, she noticed. Just stroked her hair and rubbed her back as they held her tightly. As she felt herself calming down she spoke unevenly.

  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you what happened."

  
"Don't worry about it Tohru. You're waves tell me how much you wish you could. We know you would never hide anything from us unless it was necessary."

  
"And we trust you, kiddo. As long as everything is okay now, that's all that matters." Uo hugged her closer.

  
Tohru's shoulder's slumped. "I wish it was." She mumbled.

  
"What do you mean, Tohru?" Hana asked.

  
"They still aren't back." Tohru felt tears stinging her eyes again. "I met Hatori-san, but everyone is still gone."

  
Uo and Hana exchanged thoughtful glance. "Is he not letting you see them?" Uo questioned.

  
Tohru gasped as her eyes met Uo's. "No! It's not like that! I promise, it's not."

  
"Okay." Hana said.

  
Tohru looked at Uo who nodded in agreement.

  
"Just keep yourself out of trouble okay? You don't need to be hurt like this." Uo brushed Tohru's bangs from her forehead lightly as she nodded.

  
"I'll do my best."

  
**-Shigure's House-**

  
Tohru was sitting alone at the table eating a light dinner. So far she'd only pushed the food around the plate, her mind wondering to the Sohma's as it had been often as of late.

  
 _Hatori said that Akito won't let anyone see me. Maybe I should just give up. She thought and shook her head. No! I can't give up! Kyo-kun and Yuk-kuni are being hurt. I need to think of something! I need to save them! I need to figure out what Akito wants!_ Tohru had pulled her legs up against her chest and pressed her fists against her head, despite the pain.

  
 _Mom please help me think of something! They need my help! What does Akito want? He has everything! Everything but love because all he does is hurt people._ She thought meekly and froze.

  
"Wait." She muttered. "Love. He wants love. That's all." She began eating slowly.

  
 _I don't know anyone Akito would be interested in, much less interested in Akito. So how can I fix this._ She racked her brain in silence as she finished her dinner and washed the dishes.

  
As Tohru laid down to sleep, her mind was still reeling, trying to come up with something.

  
**xxx**

  
Tohru blinked sleepily and sat up, stifling a yawn. "I must have fallen asleep." She muttered as she looked over to her clock.

  
It wasn't there. Her brows furrowed slightly. _This isn't my room. She thought. And this isn't my bed either? Where is my pink comforter?_

  
She lifted the white comforter and looked under and bit back a scream. "W-where are my clothes!" She hastily covered herself in the blanket as her face turned bright red. She felt something touch her leg and screamed, trying to scramble away from whatever it was. But it quickly circled around her waist and held her in place.

  
"What are you screaming about?" A tired yet familiar voice asked. The voice froze her, stopping her struggling.

  
She heard a sigh as the blanket was pushed back, revealing a raven black head of hair, followed by even darker eyes.

  
Akito.

  
He shoved his hand through his tousled his hair, looking sleepily at her as he sat up, revealing his naked chest. Tohru could feel her blood run cold as she stared in horror into his coal black eyes.

  
She watched as his frown turned to a lazy smirk. "What are you looking at woman?" He chuckled softly as he tightened his circled his arm around her slim waist, which she had covered with the comforter. He pulled her against him, his lips hovering over her own.

  
"What? No 'good morning'?" He asked before he pressed his lips against hers and pushed her back onto the bed and placed himself on top of her.

  
Tohru screamed as she hit the floor. Blinking away stars, she found she was in her own room again. Tohru pushed herself warily off the floor, finding Akito was in fact not in her bed and she was still in her pajamas. She sighed with relief as she sat on her bed.

  
"I've never been so happy to fall out of bed." She mumbled to herself as tears brimmed with tears.

  
-The Main House-  
Kyo lie on the floor on his back, looking through the barred windows into the night sky, his fingers interlaced behind his head.

  
Akito hadn't visited him since that time. He still didn't understand why Akito did that, or why Hatori apologized so earnestly as he tended his wounds. It's not like it was all that bad that time, though he couldn't exactly move afterwards.

  
He pulled his broken hand up and looked at it over his head. It still hurt of course, but it was getting bearable. He lowered his hand and lightly scratched the back of his neck. The burns hurt sometimes too, but Hatori had some pretty good stuff for it so it was healing quickly.

  
Kyo yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head as he arched his back up. He sighed and got himself comfortable again.

  
His eyes caught glimpse of something and he stood, looking at the tiled ceiling of his cage.

  
"What the hell?"  
He pulled the table over and stepped up onto it. He pushed up on the ceiling and it gave way. He smiled as he pushed the tile to the side, revealing the starry sky.

  
He hoisted himself up and through the hole and found himself on the roof of his room, looking over the Main Estate. He smirked as he saw the Estate's surrounding walls.

  
"I'm getting the hell out of here."

  
**To be continued...**


	8. From Relief to Pain

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**From Relief to Pain**

  
**Chapter Eight**

  
**-Outside the Main House Wall-**

  
Tohru snuck around the walls of the Main House. It had been a few days since she had that nightmare. She decided she would try and sneak into the Main House to free everyone. If it failed, she'd do _that_. The thought sent a shudder down her spine. She shook it away and continued her vigorous search for a way in.

  
A small bush caught her skirt, making her stop. As she untangled her clothes, her wallet fell from her pocket and under the bush. She gasped, reaching for it as it fell but missed.

She dropped to her knees to retrieve it.

  
She winced as the bush pulled her hair and scratched her as she felt for her wallet. Her hand found the Main Estate's wall and she followed it, hoping to find her wallet. Abruptly the wall stopped and her hand met another bush. She pushed through and found a small hole in the wall. She smiled and pushed herself through, it was a tight fit but she made pulled herself free. She looked back behind her and saw her wallet. She grabbed it quickly and found her way to the edge of the bush and looked through the leaves.

  
Finding no one, she untangled herself from the bush's grasp with a sigh of relief. As she walked she brushed away at the dirt on her clothes in hopes of making anyone who did see her think she was actually allowed in.

  
She stuck close to the wall until she found small passage ways between the houses. She traveled in shadows as much as she possibly could, trying to find any sign of her friends.

  
The houses seemed spaced further apart the longer she walked. She looked around, finding she'd run out of shadows. She'd have to run through a small garden to get to the closest one. She took a deep breath as she made sure no one was in sight and ran as quietly as she could, jumping over the small flowers.

  
She slid to a stop, breathing slightly hard after she reached the shadow. She pressed a hand against the house as she caught her breath and walked along the wall. She noticed windows as she approached what she thought was the front of the house, so she crouched keeping her eyes on the windows for anyone who may look out.

  
She stumbled over her feet and fell face first, a small cry escaping her lips.

  
"Tohru?"

  
Tohru stiffened, feeling the blood run out of her face. "I-I'm very sorry!" She cried out and bowed to the ground. "I- I just-"

  
"Tohru!" The voiced called out a little louder, almost a little desperately but also sounding faintly familiar.

  
She looked up toward the voice and found herself looking through the window to hands curled around the bars and wide red eyes staring back at her in disbelief.

  
"Kyo-kun!" She smiled brightly as she pushed onto the tips of her toes to see inside.

  
"Hold on. Wait right there." He ordered.

  
"O- okay?" She watched him pull a table to the side of the room before she lost sight of him. What's he doing? She thought.

  
"Tohru. Up here." Kyo's voice came from above her head.

  
She looked up, seeing Kyo's hand outstretched towards her, his eyes watching their surroundings warily.

  
"Hurry up dammit! Before someone comes!"

  
She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up quickly and lead her to a hole in the roof, lowering her gently to the table before he jumped through.

  
She looked around the room. "It's so empty." She whispered.

  
"Yea well, prisons are generally empty so." He didn't finish his sentence, instead he just let it hang in the air.

  
"Prison?" Her eyes fell on the barred windows. "W-why are you-"

  
"I don't know." He turned her towards him and stared into her eyes. "You're really here right? I'm not just dreaming you up, am I?" He stared at her,looking pained yet there was something else she couldn't tell what.

  
"Of course I'm here. I came to save-"

  
Her words were cut short as he hugged her tightly.

  
"K- Kyo-kun?" She squeaked.

  
"Tohru. Tohru Tohru Tohru!" He held her tightly against him, so tight it hurt. She felt something wet fall on her shoulder.

  
The pain didn't last long before she was engulfed in orange smoke.

  
She held Kyo close to her as she sat on the floor. He stayed nuzzled against her and she noticed he was crying. "Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" Panic laced with her whisper.

  
"I thought I killed you." He hiccuped as he circled his paws around her hand.

  
"Killed me?" She yelled. "Kyo-kun would never hurt me!" She lifted him gently to her chest and hugged him as tightly as she dared.

  
He sobbed uncontrollably against her chest. "A- Akito said I killed you. I didn't remember it b-but they didn't- I couldn't-"

  
Tohru stroked his fur softly as his small body shook. "I'm sorry. I took too long. I should have come sooner, but I didn't know anything until Hatori-san spoke to me."

  
He looked up at her. "When did Hatori talk to you?"

  
"It was a few days ago. I came to talk to Akito to try and get him to tell me where everyone was." Her hand stilled on his back. "Everyone just disappeared." She whispered.

  
"So that's why." He mumbled.

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing. So is that what happened to your face?" He asked as he lifted a paw to her cheek and let it fall.

  
She smiled, but it felt wrong. "It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

  
"Liar. It does too, I can tell." He licked her cheek softly.

  
"That tickles." She giggled.

  
Suddenly Tohru's back was flat on the floor, surrounded by smoke once again. She coughed, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

  
She blinked as the smoke dispersed, her face turning bright red. Kyo had transformed on top of her, pinning her to the floor. She was about to start nervously babbling as she covered her eyes when Kyo pressed his lips gently against her's.

  
She jumped, but found herself kissing him back. His kiss grew rough and she found herself getting lightheaded. He bit her lip as she pulled away to breath. She sucked in air as she felt blood well up on her bottom lip.

  
"Ah, sorry." Kyo muttered, his cheeks slightly flushed as he licked the blood from her lip. This only made her blush even more.

  
"I- it's okay! You don't have to-"

  
"It's fine." He muttered as he licked a smudge of blood from his own lips and lifted himself off of her and retrieved his clothes.

  
Tohru kept turned onto her side so her back was to Kyo and stared out the window nervously. She raised a hand to her lips. They felt swollen she noticed with a start.

  
"I'm done now." Kyo spoke from behind her.

  
She stood and turned to face him, squealing and covering her eyes quickly. "I thought you said you were done!"

  
"It's just a shirt, Tohru." He sighed. "Besides I can't put it on yet I need your help with putting the gauze back on."

  
"Gauze? She looked at him as he turned, showing the red blistered skin of his back.

  
She gasped as her hand moved to cover her mouth. "What happened?"

  
"I pissed off Akito and got the last of Yuki's punishment." He said emotionlessly.

  
She swallowed thickly, not able to think of any response. Instead, she crossed the room to him and took the gauze from his hand and started wrapping his torso gently.   
She heard him gasp sharply. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun."

  
"It's fine."

  
As she wrapped, she noticed how toned his back was. How had she not noticed it before? _Kyo-kun is always training, so of course he would be fit._ She shook her head gently as she finished and stepped back as Kyo pulled his shirt on, she thought she saw a flash of metal.

  
"What's that?"

  
"What?" He turned to face her and saw her gaze on his wrist.

  
"Oh, I broke my wrist and Hatori gave me this brace to help it heal right.

  
"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

  
"Because, Hatori placed it easily enough and that asshole wouldn't let me out of here to save my life."

  
Tohru had no answer to this.

  
"Hey, don't worry about it, alright? It's not that bad. It barely hurts if I don't use that arm."

  
"But it has to hurt really bad." She took his wrist in her hands and rubbed it gently.

  
Kyo pulled his hand away and gripped her shoulders. "Tohru, you have to get out of here before someone notices you."

  
"I'm not leaving without everyone!" She stared up into his eyes, pleading.

  
"That's not going to happen. I don't know about everyone else but I can't even leave this room without Akito's approval."

  
"Of course you can! We can get out of here! We can go home!"

  
"No, I can't!" He yelled. She shrank back and he sighed. "I tried that. I got this as a result." He pulled up a baggy pant leg and showed her a strange anklet with a box on it.

  
"It's a tracker. If I step foot out of here everyone knows it and then you'd be caught too."

  
"But how did it stay on when you transformed?" Tohru questioned.

  
"It's-"

  
A voice cut over Kyo's and Tohru saw his body tense. "It's made specifically for the cat, so even if he transforms, it won't come off." The voice said.

  
Tohru felt her blood run cold, as her nightmare came back to mind. She turned and found Akito glaring through the window at her, a sick smile on his face. "And just how did you get in there, Tohru." Akito's black orbs burned her skin as he walked to a large door, and with a click it opened and he stepped through.

  
He slammed the door behind him. "I said, _How did you get in here_?" His voice felt like daggers against her skin, her mouth moving as if to speak but nothing would come.

  
Akito chuckled softly as he approached her. Kyo stepped in front of Tohru.

  
"I did it."

  
Tohru thought she saw him trembling and she stepped around him. "No! I- it's my fault!"

  
Akito slapped Kyo to the floor with a thud.

  
Kyo grunted and pushed himself up.

  
"Stay there." Akito ordered as he kept his gaze on Tohru.

  
"She didn't-"

  
"Shut up!" Akito yelled and took Tohru's wrist roughly, making her cry out. Kyo stopped instantly.

  
Akito smirked as he gripped her wrist tighter and bent it backwards. Tohru gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. Instead she looked up into Akito's terrifying eyes. Her mind was blank, until her last resort came to her mind once again. She wrapped her free arm around herself.

  
"I came to meet you Akito! I- I got lost on the way and Kyo saw me. It was all my fault."

  
"If you came to see me, the servants would have come to tell me about it." He pushed her wrist a little further, and it popped painfully.

  
Tohru gasped. "I didn't use the gate! I found an hole in the wall and came in that way!"

  
Akito's eyes narrowed. "And why would you do that if you were coming to see me?"

  
"I didn't want anyone else to know I was coming." She felt tears begin to burn her eyes and she blinked hard to push them back.

  
"And why wouldn't you want anyone to know, Tohru."

  
Tohru felt herself shudder at his voice saying her name. "Because I-" She took a deep breath and her gaze found Kyo, looking angry, confused, and worried all in one expression.

Akito took her by the chin and yanked her face to his.

  
"Out with it."

  
Tohru felt her cheek flush at the movement, though it was rougher than in her dream. She could see his eyes looking at her blush.

  
"Can we please talk in private?"

  
"Why would we need to talk in private, woman? What is your business with me!" His grip tightened on her wrist and she winced.

  
"Please! Can we please talk in private?" She pleaded.

  
She could see something snap in Akito. "Say it!" He yelled as he smacked her to the floor as well.

  
"Tohru!"

  
"Shut up!" Akito yelled over his shoulder at Kyo.

  
Tohru blinked away the tears an held a hand to her stinging face as she whispered. "I came, to offer myself to you."

  
**To be continued...**


	9. First Blood

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**First Blood**

  
**Chapter Nine**

  
Akito was frozen. "You came to what?" He had to be hearing wrong.

  
Trembling, Tohru pushed herself up off the floor and looked into his eyes as tears threatened to fall from her own.

  
"I came to offer myself to you." Her voice even trembled.

  
Akito stole a glance over at the boy on the floor, who was wide eyed and staring at Tohru.

  
Akito suddenly felt angry, he struck out at Kyo. His fist connected with the boy's face, knocking his head to the floor with a crack.

  
He heard Tohru gasp as Kyo's body went motionless. "Kyo-kun!"

  
She rushed to Kyo's side, leaning over him.

  
Akito straightened and pulled his kimono back up his shoulder. "Now no one knows." He said cooly.

  
Tohru looked up at Akito as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

  
"You didn't have to do that." Her voice slightly raised.

  
Akito grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to her feet and pulled her with him to door.

  
"But, Kyo-kun!"

  
"Hatori will take care of him." He yanked her through the door and slammed it shut behind her, locking it and pulling her down the path.

  
"W-Where are you taking me?" She asked as her voice trembled.

  
Akito didn't hear her.

  
 _What the kind of despicable woman says things like that? And in front of other people too!_ Akito's thoughts ran rampant. _And that Monster had the nerve to make a face like that! Her lips were swollen! The monster must have kissed her! I should have killed him!_ Unable to let his mind keep these thoughts he threw Tohru against the side of one of the nearby houses.

He could see her bite back a scream as he pinned her there with his arms on either side of her.

  
"Such a disgraceful woman offering herself to me! Why should I accept?" He yelled.

  
Tohru shrunk back from him, pressing herself back against the house. "I- I don't know." She whispered, staring up into his hard glare.

  
Akito clenched his jaw and forced a smirk on his face as he pressed himself closer to her.

  
"And what kind of offer is this?" He said, his voice husky, despite himself.

  
Tohru only blushed deeper and looked to the side, not denying or pushing him away. He could see the fear in her eyes. He felt his smirk shift to a genuine one as he wrenched her off the wall and lead her to his room, throwing her inside and slamming his door behind him after he yelled to the closest servant that he was not to be disturbed.

  
**WARNING!!!**

  
**THE FOLLOWING CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY MATURE! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ITS SEXUAL CONTENT, MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT WILL NOT PROHIBIT YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF THE REST OF THE STORY!**

  
**THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

  
He turned and found Tohru pushing herself up on her arms, revealing a little too much leg, Akito noticed. He felt more than heard the growl rise in his throat as he lifted his foot to push her chin up to look at him. She didn't fight the movement, though he felt her trembling.

  
He studied her face for a moment. It was still bruised but it seemed to be healing quickly enough. She looked much thinner since he last saw her before. A thought popped into his mind.

  
"What experience do you have, Tohru?" He asked slowly.

  
"Experience?" She questioned.

  
He chuckled. _She couldn't really be this dumb could she?_ He thought as he lowered his leg, sliding it back behind his kimono.

  
"Strip."

  
Her blush flushed even brighter as it reached her ears as well. "W- what?" She squeaked.

  
"You heard me."

  
"B- but why?" She clutched her top.

  
"I don't want used or 'damaged' goods. Is that good enough for you?" He yelled the question. "Do it! Now!"

  
She cringed back. He watched her trembling get worse as she slid her finger's under the hem of her blouse. Akito found his breathing had become heavy as she slowly pulled the shirt over her head. Her dark hair fluttering to rest around her slim frame and pale skin seeming luminescent in the candle light of his dark room. She wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to hide the brown and pink dotted bra.

  
"All of it." He growled huskily.

  
Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she lifted herself gently from the floor just enough to remove her skirt. She pushed the light cloth over her feet and moved it to the side, revealing matching underwear with pink lace bows.

  
Akito's tongue flicked across his lips as he stared. Innocence radiated from her as she awkwardly tried to cover herself, unable to look at him.

  
"I said _all_ of it!" He snapped.

  
She squeaked at the sudden rise in his voice as she slid a hand behind her back, forcing herself to reveal herself to him yet again. He heard a snap and the cloth fell lax, but her free hand held it in place. His patience was wearing thin.

  
He snarl passed through his lips as he glared and she pulled the fabric free of her. With noticeable force, she pressed her hands flat against the floor, turning her face from his, her tears falling silently.

  
Unable to control himself anymore, he took her, forcing her on her back as his tongue tasted her flesh. He groaned at the sweetness of her skin as he explored her further, finding her earlobe as his hands felt her breasts. She gasped through her tears as he twisted an engorged nipple roughly. It sounded so sweet to his ears so he bit her ear roughly as he pulled her nipples hard enough to arch her back with the force of it.

  
"Ow! Stop! It hurts, Akito!" She hiccuped.

  
A low growl rumbled in his throat from her voice crying his name without a horrific. He didn't expect it to bring him such pleasure. He knew her pain would be tempting enough, but her voice. _Oh her whimpering._ He thought as his lips trailed down her throat and found a nipple, suckling it into his mouth.

  
He heard the change in her whimpers, though they still held a sense of unwanting, they fell deeper into pleasure. He couldn't help the smirk that played across his lips as he lifted his head an met her tearful gaze.

  
"What? Do you regret you decision already?" His tone almost sounded childish.

  
She didn't speak, only stared at him as his grin widened as he slid his hand down her stomach. He felt her flinch against his touch as fear widened her eyes as fingers moved over her underwear.

  
Her voice finally broke free in a high pitched moan as she tried to pull away, but Akito wouldn't allow it. He pressed the weight of himself on top of her, pinning her in place as his lip claimed her swollen ones roughly. He slipped his tongue through her parted lips easily, tasting and exploring her mouth. She kissed him back weakly, trembling softly.

  
Her eyes were squeezed shut, annoyance shot through him and he bit her tongue roughly and her eyes ripped open with a squeak against his lips. He glared into her eyes, willing her to just give in to him.

  
She wasn't too dumb, because she responded, kissing him back with more passion and wrapping her arms around his neck, curling her fingers in his hair as she closed her eyes again. He was surprised. He expected her to be awkward and strange but she wasn't. Even as he flicked his nail across her most sensitive place, she kept pace with his kiss, only moaning against his lips as her body shuddered in pleasure.

  
 _Oh yes,_ He thought. _I'm going to enjoy this new pet._

  
Her underwear were soaked through and he slid his fingers underneath the fabric easily. She tore her lips from his, gasping as he caressed her. He reclaimed her mouth in a heartbeat, biting her lip roughly.

  
Her gasps and moans slowly lost their resistance as she gave into her pleasure as he delved his fingers inside her slickness. She arched up against him, pulling her lips from his once again, moaning uncontrollably. He breathed heavily on her neck as he sucked and bit roughly, nearly bruisingly hard, which only seemed to plunge her deeper into pleasure.

  
Akito placed himself on top of Tohru as she moaned and shuddered. He took his fingers from inside of her and licked them lightly, savoring her taste as she laid there, breathless. Only when he slid his hand underneath her and started to remove her underwear did she move.

  
She jerked her head up, clamping her legs together, fear weighed heavily in her eyes again.

  
"Please don't!" She begged. "Anything but that!"

  
Akito felt himself grin as he flicked his thumb over her clit, testing to see if she would move her legs. She gritted back a moan as her face contorted and looked almost pained at her pleasure.

  
Anger surged through him and he pushed her slim legs straight up, pushing her underwear with them them. She cried out, fighting to push them back down, but he curled an arm around them, holding them in place against his chest, as he pulled his kimono open, freeing his hardened member.

  
She struggled with all she had and he easily contained her as he thrust himself fully inside. A scream ripped from her throat as her nails dug into his arms before she fell back, back arched, to the floor.

  
Akito smirk as he saw the blood drip to the floor. He pressed his lips against the her trembling legs and whispered.

  
"You're mine now."

  
**To be continued...**


	10. Escape and Comfort

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Escape and Comfort**

  
**Chapter 10**

  
**-Akito's Room-**

  
_You're mine now._

  
Tohru gasped awake, jerking herself upright as the cold chuckling voice echoed in her mind. Sweat caked her hair to her skin as she breathed heavily, holding her head in her dainty hands. She sobbed softly, aware of the still sleeping man beside her. She gently pulled herself from the sheets and pulled a kimono tightly over her naked flesh. She made her way to the blinded window, her body protesting every move, screaming out in pain at her.

  
Sunlight fell heavily through the blinds as a soft wind blew. She sat down on the floor, resting her arms on window sill and looked through the tiny slits of the blinds and onto the Main Estate's grounds. Birds chirped softly in the orchid tree, greeting a happy day but Tohru couldn't enjoy the sun's warmth or the bird's songs. Tears trickled down her face steadily now as she thought of what she had done, of what everyone would say if they knew. Her mother must be so disappointed in her, so ashamed.

  
She buried her face in sleeve of the kimono, muffling her sobs.

  
 _Why was it so easy? It hurt, but I didn't want to fight him. Why couldn't I fight him?_ She screamed at herself in her mind. _What is wrong with me, Mom? Why was it so easy? Why why why why why why why!!!_

  
Suddenly hands wrapped around her wrists and held them away from herself as body pressed firmly against her back. She felt herself tense.

  
"Why were you doing that?" The voice demanded, sounding angry.

  
She looked up slowly, finding Akito looking down at her.

  
"W-what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

  
His grip on her wrists lessened and he turned her hands so they faced her. She found, with a start, that her fingernails were tipped with blood.

  
"How did-"

  
Akito's hands slid from her wrists to her arms as he turned them to her, showing slits through the silk and bleeding cuts on her both of her arms, just above her elbows. Tohru looked from her nails to her arms and back again.

  
"I don't remember doing that." She said softly.

  
Akito's voice came out as a whisper. "Was being with me that bad?"

  
She looked up into his black eyes,expecting anger, but instead saw sadness in their depths and felt her heart constrict. She gently pulled her arms from his grasp and faced him as she placed her hand on his cheek. Akito closed his eyes briefly and nuzzled into her hand, before holding her gaze.

  
"No. No it wasn't. I-" She couldn't hold his gaze as she felt herself blush as she whispered. "It was my first time is all."

  
Akito smiled lightly, not one of his mean, menacing smiles, but a happy and genuine one. "It wasn't my first with a woman, but it wasn't far from it."

  
She saw the skin over his high cheekbones flush slightly and she couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded. She could see him fall back into his usual self and she flinched away, making him glare at her.

  
He hands circled her wrists again as he ripped her from the floor and out of the room, nearly throwing her on a servant woman.

  
"Wash her. She's disgusting." He turned and left without another glance at Tohru.

  
**-Kyo's Cage-**

  
Kyo woke with a fuzzy feeling in his head. He rolled over and found a cold patch of floor He grunted a not so pretty word as his eyes cracked open slowly.

  
It was daylight out, and damn did it fucking hurt. He scratched the back of his head and winced in pain.

  
"What the hell did I do?" He questioned himself as he sat up.

  
The table was moved just below the piece of the roof he could move and panic struck him. He leaped to his feet and quickly moved it back into it's place, hoping no one had noticed.

  
His panic didn't fade though. He felt like something had happened that he needed to remember, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't surface. He was still tired, which struck him as unusual too. He wasn't a morning person, but it looked like it was well past morning.

  
Something was _very wrong_. And he needed to remember what.

  
**-The Hospital-**

  
"Haru? What are you doing here?" Yuki looked up at the younger teen, stunned. "Akito wouldn't have given you permission to be here, I know he wouldn't.

  
"I didn't ask." Haru stated.

  
Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "He's going to kill you."

  
"No he's not. He won't even find out. Apparently he had company last night that didn't leave. Some girl. That's what the servants were talking anyway."

  
That sent a shiver up Yuki's spine. "I feel sorry for whoever got stuck with him."

  
Haru shrugged. "I don't care as long as he leaves us alone."

  
"You're right." Yuki agreed and instantly felt selfish.

  
"Oh Yuuuuukiiiii!" Ayame came back, singing his way into the room, holding a bag of fast food. "My mission was a success! Oh, Hatsuharu is here." He observed out loud.

  
"Hey." Haru answered.

  
Yuki was staring at the bag. "Would you just hurry up and bring it over here? I'm starving for real food."

  
"Oh right!" Ayame crossed the room and pulled a sandwich from the bag and handed the rest to Yuki as he took his seat.

  
"Thanks." Yuki pulled two sandwiches from the bag, Haru eyed one, and some fries from the bag.

  
Yuki sighed and tossed a burger to Haru as he opened the other. Haru caught it skillfully and mumbled a 'thanks' before he started eating as well.

  
"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Hatsuharu?" Ayame questioned, smiling as he watched Yuki eat, it was getting on Yuki's nerves a bit but he held it back.

  
"I had an idea." Haru answered as his bored eyes lazily made their way to Ayame.

  
"What kind of idea?" Yuki asked after swallowing a bite.

  
"Of how to get you out of here and keep you away from the Main House." He stated, his attention back on his sandwich.

  
Yuki felt himself stop breathing as his eyes darted across the room to his brother, who had paled.

  
"W-what?" Ayame asked.

  
"Yea. No one wants Yuki to return just to get beat up some more. Me and Momiji were thinking and he remembered some place him and his Dad would go, just the two of them.

They never go there anymore and we checked the other day, no ones staying there. It needs a bit of cleaning up, but other than that, it's perfect."

  
Yuki couldn't find any words. The thought of not having to go back to the Main House, no, to Akito was just so, so- He couldn't even find a word for it.

  
"T- thank you." He stared at Haru, who nodded.

  
"Wait. What about Akito? He's sure to notice Yuki is gone." Ayame pointed out.

  
"We'll keep him from coming here as long as we can and who knows, maybe that girl will keep his attention for a while."

  
"Girl?" Ayame looked confused.

  
"Akito had some girl with him last night." Haru stated.

  
"Poor thing." Was all Ayame said.

  
"Tell Momiji it sounds great. I'll go as soon as I can get out of here." Yuki couldn't stop the smile that he felt on his lips.

  
"Alright."

  
**-The Main House-**

  
Shigure sat pouting on the porch outside beside Kureno.

  
"You never come to me, Shigure. Not unless something is wrong with Akito and there isn't. Is this about what the servants were whispering about?" Kureno questioned the older man.

  
Shigure had nothing to say to this, so he continued to fan himself, brows furrowed.

  
Kureno sighed and started to push himself off the porch.

  
"It's just not fair. It's bad enough he has you already. What's he need some girl for?" Shigure muttered, making Kureno look back at him.

  
"It's not your business or mine who he sleeps with. You're just mad because you think of him as your toy."

  
"He _is_ mine." Shigure glared at him. "I don't see why he has you at all when he has me."

  
Kureno sighed once again and looked to the the sky as a nearby bird chirped by.

  
"Why don't you tell that to him, not me." Kureno finally answered.

  
"You know I can't, anymore than we could leave the house without his permission."

  
"Exactly." Kureno turned away and walked away down a stone path, leaving Shigure a little angry.

  
Shigure kicked a nearby pebble from his spot on the porch before pushing himself up and walked back inside, just in time to see loose brown hair disappear behind a corner.

  
 _Servants aren't allowed to wear their hair down._ Shigure thought. He quickly paced down the hall and turned the corner. A small frame of a girl with long dark hair was pushing aside the shoji door to Akito's room.

  
He took off at a run. "You!" He yelled to her, anger seeping into his tones. He saw the girl tense and dash inside the room, slamming the door behind her just as he reached it. He banged a fist against the wooden frame.

  
"You bitch! Don't get caught up in your special treatment! Akito is _mine_!" Shigure huffed and turned to walk away, but a fragrance hit him. He instantly breathed deep, trying to decipher the two distinct scents.

  
Orchids and the underlying scent of strawberries.

  
Shigure chuckled softly before whispering. "I've got you now." He turned and left, keeping the scent in his mind.

  
**-Akito's Room-**

  
Tohru leaned heavily against the wall beside the door. Could that really have been Shigure? She'd never heard Shigure speak like that.

  
She slowly slid to the floor, her hands covering her face. She couldn't even think of facing Shigure, and he sounded so angry. Why? Did he know what she'd done? It sounded that way. But, for him to call her that, he must have been terribly angry with her.

  
Tohru heard foot steps approaching the door and panic surged. She gripped the door and held it in place, hoping Shigure didn't try to hard to open it. Shigure tried to open the door and violently shook it's light frame, trying to dislodge her she thought.

  
The struggling soon ceased and she breathed a sigh of relief, leaning her forehead lightly against the door.

  
Suddenly a fist broke through the paper and ripped upwards. She screamed and tried to scramble away, but the hand caught her by the hair, holding her in place.

  
"I-I'm sorry Shigure! I di-"

  
" _What_ do you think your doing, Tohru." Akito's icy tone questioned.

  
She looked up as tears burned her eyes. "Akito?" She whimpered as the tears fell.

  
Akito's hands softened and withdrew his hand from the door and pushed it aside, kneeling in front of her. He placed a cool hand on her cheek and Tohru found herself holding it tightly in both her smaller ones. She pressed her forehead against his palm as she sobbed.

  
Akito didn't speak, only caressed his thumb over her head until she stopped. He pulled his hand back and lifted her chin.

  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled, her voice noticeably trembling.

  
"What happened?" He stared into her eyes, just as she was staring into his.

  
 _I don't want to get Shigure in trouble. Akito will hurt him too._ Tohru thought to herself. "I-I just" She started, not sure what to say.

  
"Don't lie to me, Tohru." Akito spoke soft but strong. She knew he would know if she lied.

  
She sighed, her gaze unable to hold his, fell to the floor. "Shigure saw me. He was really angry and it scared me. I thought it was he coming back."

  
Akito only looked at her for a moment before taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet and along with him towards the now open window. He released her hand and sat comfortably by the sill. She stood where he had left her, unsure of what to do.

  
Akito's dark eyes, lit by the sun, looked up at her. "Come here." He beckoned, his hand out stretched to her.

  
She took it, only to be pulled roughly down into his lap. Her heart fluttered in her chest as his arm circled her waist and the other pushed her head back to lay on his chest. Akito rested his cheek on top of her head as his hand stroked her hair softly.

  
Tohru found herself relaxing back into Akito's firm, lean body and her eyes getting heavy. She fell asleep, her last thought of how Akito's always smelled of orchids. Beautiful orchids.

  
And so the lamb slept in the lion's grasp.

  
**To be continued...**


	11. Promises

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Promises**

  
**Chapter Eleven**

  
"You sure she's here, Hana?" Arisa Uotani questioned her friend.

  
"I'm sure of it. Tohru's waves are being hidden very well, but I can still sense her here." Hana stated matter of factly.

  
"Sohma, huh?" Uo huffed as they approached the gate. "Makes sense that she'd be some place like this since she wasn't at home. Damn girl needs to stop skipping school. It's not like her."

  
Uo pressed the buzzer. No answer came, so she pressed it again impatiently.  
Hana spoke in a dark tone. "Their avoiding us."

  
Uo growled and kicked the door, breaking it open and trudged inside, Hana close behind.

  
"Hey! Where's Tohru?" Uo yelled at no one in particular.

  
A middle aged woman approached. "You cannot be in here. Leave now, please!" She begged.

  
"Not until we get Tohru back dammit!"

  
The woman paled. "I don't know who your speaking of but please, keep your voice down this isn't-"

  
Uo shoved the woman out of her way and trudge up to one of the houses, ready to shove the door open, but it opened before she could.

  
A tall man wearing a white doctor's coat looked down at her. "I believe you've been asked politely to leave." He said calmly.

  
Uo blinked, taken back. She soon recovered and glared up at the man. "Not until we get Tohru back." She repeated.

  
"Honda-kun? Why would you be looking for-" The man stopped short as realization dawned on him. "You're Honda-kun's friends."

  
"Who else would we be?" Uo questioned loudly.

  
The man ignored her questioned and looked to the panicked woman. "You can leave. I'll take care of these two."

  
Uo saw the woman glance between herself, Hana and then the man, before bowing and taking her leave.

  
The man stepped through the door and closed it behind him. "My name is Hatori Sohma. I am the doctor for this estate. I believe Honda-kun calls you two Uo and Hana?" He questioned.

  
"Yea. So where is she?"

  
"I can't tell you that." He stated.

  
"And why not?" Uo demanded.

  
"Because I can't. I promise you. I will take care of her and be sure she is delivered home safely."

  
Uo wanted to punch this guy so bad her fists were shaking. "You can't keep Tohru here! She belongs with us! We are her family!"

  
Hana placed her hand on Uo's shoulder, making her look back at the shorter girl. "Hatori-san, why can you not tell us?"

  
Hatori sighed. "I simply can't. I can assure you, I will do all in my power to keep her safe, but you two being here will not help that."

  
Hana only stared at him for a moment. "Your waves, their strange. The same as those other two." Hatori stiffened at that. "But he isn't lying to us." Hana's gaze found Uo's again, deflating her a bit.

  
Uo looked back at the man. "You promise you will take care of our girl? Even if it costs your life?"

  
Hatori answered calmly. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to Honda-kun. That is the last thing I would want for her."

  
"If you don't keep that promise, I will come back here just to kill you, you understand?" She glared at the older man.

  
"Yes." Was his only answer.

  
With that Uo turned on her heel and headed back to the broken gate. Hana bowed shallowly and followed her out.

  
Once past the gate, Hana spoke. "He will do his best, just as we would."

  
"He'd better."

  
**-Hatori's House-**

  
Hatori sighed as he closed his front door and made his way back to his office. Tohru sure had a way of picking friends.

  
He seated himself behind his desk, picking up his pen to continue his paperwork. He couldn't seem to find his focus again. He set his pen to the side and rested his elbows on the desk, holding his head in his hands.

  
He said he would take care of Tohru as best he could, but could he really? Akito could order him away and he would have no choice.

  
He rubbed his temples absent mindedly. He had to be there for Tohru. He was the only one who knew she was here and the only reason he knew was because he found her in Akito's room during one of Akito's checkups.

  
She looked genuinely terrified to see him. She wore a red kimono trimmed with white, one he was sure Akito picked for her. He hadn't been able to speak with her at that time, because Akito had sent her away with a servant. Hatori remembered he had been so shocked he watched her leave, which earned him a piercing glare from Akito. An unspoken warning, he was sure.

  
So far he had not been ordered to attend to any injuries, so she must be having a good effect of Akito, but Akito was easily swayed. Everyone knew that.

  
He wondered how Tohru had come to the house. He hadn't heard anything about it, but he didn't dare to ask Akito.

  
Hatori stared at his pen, willing himself to work. He didn't have time to be thinking about Tohru right now. So he picked his pen up once again and set to work.

  
**-Outside the Hospital-**

  
"Yuki please, let me get a wheelchair!" Ayame frantically begged.

  
His younger brother waved a hand absently where he stood, leaning against the hospital wall, holding his abdomen.

  
"Nii-san I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

  
Ayame hovered around Yuki. He didn't understand why he insisted on leaving the hospital so soon. He wasn't fully recovered, not that that wasn't evident in the thin sheen of sweat already forming on his skin. He looked like he was about ready to collapse.

  
"Why isn't he in a wheel chair?" A voice questioned behind him.

  
Ayame turned and found Haru crossing the small bit of grass separating the building and the sidewalk.

  
"He won't let me get him one." Ayame answered.

  
"Fine. Then I'll get it and make him use it." He started towards the hospital doors, only to be caught by the sleeve by Yuki.

  
"Don't Haru. If you do that they may make me go back and I'd rather get to the place you were talking about right now."

  
Haru sighed and held a put a protective hand gently around Yuki's waist, helping support him while trying not to further pain him.

  
Ayame quickly got to his car and drove up to the sidewalk as the two boys reached the curb. Haru helped Yuki into the backseat and then place himself in the front seat.

  
Once he had fastened his seat belt, Haru pointed to turn to the right. "Head towards the woods on the east side."

  
Ayame nodded and checked his rear view mirror, finding Yuki laying on his back across the seats. Thankfully, the drive was fairly flat, with not too many stops necessary.

  
**-The Woods-**

  
Yuki opened his eyes, finding tree passing before his vision slowly. He blinked again, wondering if he was hallucinating. He then remembered where they were headed. He sat up gingerly. He didn't remember falling asleep, but the nurse said his pain medicine would do that.

  
He looked out the windows on either side of him as Haru looked back at him.

  
"Finally awake, Princess?" He joked. Yuki would have punched him if moving his arms didn't hurt so much.

  
"Are we almost there?" Yuki questioned.

  
"Yea, it's actually just ahead. See?" Haru pointed.

  
Yuki did see, now that he looked. It was an older house, that much he could tell, the white paint not so white anymore and the shingles looked a bit worn. He honestly didn't care, as long as he didn't have to see Akito again any time soon.

  
Ayame pulled up in front of the house and shut off the ignition. He helped Yuki out of the car, thankfully the medicine was helping and he didn't hurt nearly as much as when they had left the hospital. Ayame still stuck close to him, he could see he was worried and he understood why, but he felt a bit crowded. Haru had already made his way inside the house, kicking his shoes off.

  
"It's pretty clean. Momiji must have asked his Dad if it could be cleaned up." Haru's voiced drifted back to Yuki as he and his brother took their shoes off. He followed Haru through the house. It was small, yet comfortable. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

  
Yuki smiled to himself. He actually liked this house.

  
**-The Main House-**

  
Tohru had woke earlier that morning to find Akito was not in bed. She assumed he had something to attend to, and not sure what she could do, she sat by the window and looked out onto the grounds, letting her mind wander as she watched orchid petals flutter to the ground.

  
At first she thought about Akito, and how gentle he really was, but it was hidden so well by his cold exterior. She wondered for a while why he had that coldness to him. Then soon she found herself thinking of her friends and eventually, Kyo.

  
She hoped he was alright. The way she left him was terrible. She hoped Hatori had shown up soon after. He really hit his head hard.

  
She sighed and rested her cheek on her arm, her gaze fixed on a bug on one of the fallen petals.

  
"You know," A voice spoke from behind her. "Every time you sigh, a drop of blood bleeds from your heart."

  
Tohru found Akito leaning against the door frame. "What?"

  
"It's a superstition." He crossed the room to her. "And why would you be letting your heart bleed?" He questioned.

  
"I was worried about Kyo." She didn't bother even thinking of lying anymore, Akito always knew, even when she tried, it ended badly.

  
Akito's features hardened. "And why would you be thinking of that monster?" He asked cooly.

  
"We left him in a terrible state. I was only wondering if he was okay. He did hit his head pretty hard." She wasn't going to add that it was Akito's fault.

  
"Then let's go visit, shall we?"

  
Tohru eyes widened. "Really?"

  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He held his hand out to her and she let him pull her to her feet. He held her hand as they left the room and went to Kyo.

  
**xxx**

  
Akito released her hand only to unlock the door. He took her hand back in his and led the way inside.

  
Tohru watched as Kyo rolled lazily out of the bed. "Finally decide to pay me a visit, you prick? I was beginning to think-" Kyo's words cut short as his eyes found Tohru. He looked completely shocked Tohru thought.

  
He rushed across the room, taking her face in his hands. "Tohru? Is it really you?" His eyes seemed to scream panic.

  
He didn't remember meeting her before. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's me."

  
At the sound of her voice he seemed to crumble, he started to cry as he pressed his forehead against hers as he cupped her face in his hands.

  
Tohru had completely forgotten Akito, until she was roughly jerked away from Kyo, and behind Akito.

  
"Wait Aki-"

  
"Shut up!" Akito yelled over her and she flinched away from his back.

  
Kyo stood shocked for a moment and glanced over Akito's shoulder to Tohru and then up at him. She could only imagine Akito's expression.

  
"Why can't I-" Kyo's yelling was cut short by Akito.

  
"She's mine! Don't lay your hands on someone else's property." Akito snapped.

  
Kyo's eyes widened and he looked at Akito and Tohru's clasped hands. "Y- you didn't." He mumbled. "Please tell me you didn't!" He pleaded.

  
Tohru felt herself go cold. She never wanted anyone to know, but Akito just told him. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but what could she say? She squeezed her eyes shut as her shoulder slumped.

  
Kyo made a choked sound. Tohru couldn't bare to look at him. She couldn't after what she'd done.

  
Suddenly Akito yanked his hand from Tohru's and she quickly looked up to find Kyo's fist headed straight towards Akito. Akito easily deflected the blows and grabbed Kyo's splinted wrist and flung him to the floor, Kyo crying out in pain.

  
Tohru gasped and grabbed Akito from behind before he could approach Kyo. "Akito, please stop! That's enough. Please, let's just go back now." She pleaded.

  
"No Tohru!" Kyo cried. She couldn't look at him. She knew she couldn't, so she kept her eyes on Akito's stern face.

  
Akito looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes were like ice as his lips smoothed into a smirk.

  
"Alright." Akito looked back at Kyo as he took Tohru's hand and led her from the room quickly and locked it as Kyo flung himself against the door.

  
"Tohru! Don't! Don't do this!" Kyo screamed from behind the locked door.

  
Tohru's shoulder's hunched as her head dipped low and blocked her ears with her hands, but she could still hear him. She felt Akito's hand push her from the small of her back.

Kyo's voice faded as they moved further away, and she dropped her hands to her sides.

  
Akito hadn't spoken until after he closed the door to his room.

  
"Did you like your visit?" He said cooly.

  
Tohru only shook her head, she couldn't find her voice. She could feel Akito's glare on her, she didn't even feel the need shrinking away.

  
Akito forced her to meet his eyes as he leaned in close. "You are _mine_ , Tohru. You will always be mine. The sins you committed binds you to me, just as the rest of the zodiacs.

You can never escape me." He paused, waiting for a response. When she gave none, his hand grasped her slim neck and dragged her, choking, to the bed and threw her on it.

  
He pinned her under him as he shoved open her kimono. She tried to struggle, but she was no match for him.

  
"You are forever mine, Tohru Honda." He spoke, before he violated her yet again.

  
**To be continued...**


	12. A New Life

attered **But Not Broken**

  
**A New Life**

  
**Chapter Twelve**

 

**-The Main House-**

 

  
When Tohru woke, first she noticed that Akito was still asleep beside her. Second, was that something felt horribly wrong. She detangled herself from Akito and pulled on her kimono on and hurried quietly to the door, making her way to the bathroom.

  
Surprisingly she didn't see any servants as she opened the door to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and faced the full length mirror, letting the kimono fall to the floor lightly. She was riddled with bruises, most were obviously in the shape of hands or fingers. She trailed her fingers over them lightly. They didn't hurt too much, but that wasn't what felt wrong. She continued to stare at her reflection, trying to find the source of wrongness.

  
She wasn't sure how long she stood there before she sighed in defeat, letting her gaze fall to the floor. Mid fall her eyes caught on something and rested there. Her hand, she noticed, was resting over her stomach. She pulled it away slowly, looking at her palm as it began to shake.

  
 _That couldn't be it. It can't be._ She clenched her hand closed, feeling her nails dig into soft flesh. She pushed away her thoughts quickly and stepped into the shower, turning on the cold water and letting it freeze her skin.

  
As she began to shiver, she added in hot water until it was comfortably warm. She found herself staring down at her stomach. She hoped her body was confused. She didn't know what she would do if that really happened. But as she stared she knew it was true. No matter what she wanted, it was true.

  
She and Akito had done something terrible, and now, something beautiful would come from it.

  
She shuddered. _Akito is a child himself. He couldn't be what we would need him to be._

  
She shook her head free of those kinds of thoughts and felt a sense of happiness wash over her, despite her fears.

  
"A baby." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around herself and tears burn her eyes.

  
She was ripped from the moment by a rough pounding on the door, causing her to jump as her hand covered her mouth.

  
"Tohru, what are you doing?" Akito's voice questioned from the other side of the door as the door shook.

  
She stepped free of the water and wrapped a nearby towel around her drenched body and unlocked the door. It instantly opened and Akito stepped inside, waiting for his answer.

  
"I- I was just taking a shower." Tohru spoke softly, gesturing to the running water.

  
Akito looked through the growing steam to the running water and back at her, taking in her wet hair and dripping body. A smile broke over his features as he closed the door and undressed himself. Tohru stared with widened eyes.

  
"What are you doing?" Her voiced squeaked.

  
"What does it look like?" Akito's dark eyes looked as if they were laughing as he moved her hand, making the towel that had been covering her fall heavily to the floor.

  
Her cheeks burned as Akito's eyes slowly trailed her body. She could feel her body responding to the gesture and she shuddered inwardly.

  
Akito moved closer to her, pressing his lips down on hers. He was slowly pushing her back towards the shower, grabbing and groping her all the way.

  
**-Yuki's New Home-**

  
"Yuuukiiiii!" Momiji bounced into the house he convinced his Father to let him stay in, more accurately, Yuki.

  
"Shhh." Momiji heard from one of the bedrooms.

  
Momiji quietly made his way towards the sound and found Yuki laying on the bed, Ayame asleep in the chair beside him.

  
"Oh!"

  
"Momiji!" Yuki whispered sternly.

  
"Oops! Sorry, Yuki." He whispered as he crossed the room, glancing towards the sleeping Aya to be sure he hadn't woken up.

  
"What are you doing here Momiji?" Yuki asked.

  
"I just wanted to see how your doing and make sure the house was comfortable."

  
"I'm doing alright, I guess. Thanks for letting me stay here."

  
Momiji broke out in a bright smile. "Your welcome."

  
Yuki was quiet for a moment and Momiji noticed he was staring at him.

  
"What?" Momiji looked down at himself, trying to find something wrong.

  
"The boys uniform looks good on you." Yuki smiled.

  
"You think so? Whenever Haru wasn't around the Student Counsil got mad at me for wearing the girls uniform."

  
"Well you have grown quite a bit. I don't think anyone would have confused you for a girl even in the girls uniform."

  
"True." Momiji mumbled. "It was still fun though."

  
Yuki only smiled and looked at his brother, something flashed in his eyes but Momiji didn't catch it.

  
"Nii-san has been with me twenty-four seven." He spoke solemly.

  
"Well it's good you two are getting along better, isn't it?"

  
"Yea, but I worry what Akito will do if he finds out."

  
Momiji smiled reassuringly. "He won't. He's still caught up in that girl."

  
Yuki's head snapped back to Momiji. "Still?"

  
Momiji nodded. "Yea. No of us have seen her yet though. I think it's strange, but Haru still doesn't care as long as we are all safe for the time being."

  
"Where is Haru? He usually stops by." Yuki questioned.

  
"Rin wanted to go on a date. He wanted me to tell you, 'Sorry, Princess. I'll come see you another day.' So I figured I today was the perfect day to visit."

  
Yuki groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. "Why does he keep calling me that? Prince is bad enough."

  
Momiji shrugged as Ayame stirred softly, making his silver hair fall over his shoulder.

  
"Oh I almost forgot. One second." Momiji stood.

  
"Alright?" Yuki said quizzically.

  
Momiji made his way outside and a man in a suit stepped out of the front seat of the parked car.

  
"Young Master, I can br-"

  
"No no it's fine. I can get it." Momiji waved off the driver's assistance with a smile as he reached into the back seat of the car. He didn't want anyone to find out that he wasn't really staying here. Momiji pulled an old tv out and carried it inside to Yuki's room.

  
He placed it on the desk opposite of Yuki. "I figured you might get bored since Haru said Ayame won't let you do anything till your better. So I brought this. Sorry it's a bit old."

  
"It's okay. I haven't watched tv since-" Yuki thought for a moment. "I actually don't remember when the last time I watched tv was." He admitted.

  
Momiji chuckled as he plugged the tv into the wall and hooked up the cable. "Well now you can."

  
"Thanks." Yuki took the remote from Momiji and pressed the power button.

  
A blast of music assaulted their ears and Momiji rushed to grab the remote and lower the volume. Ayame nearly fell from the chair as his head jerked towards the black box, not quite awake.

  
"What was that?" He mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his eyes sleepily as Yuki fell back onto his pillow.

  
Momiji winced. "Ah, sorry. That was my fault. I didn't realize how loud it was turned up."

  
"Oh, that's quite alright. Just a bit of a shock."

  
"A bit?" Yuki questioned as he lay back on the bed, eyes closed.

  
"Sorry Yuki." Momiji apologized again.

  
"It's alright." Yuki pushed himself back into a sitting position as Ayame moved to replace the disheveled pillows.

  
Momiji handed the remote back to Yuki after he was comfortable again.

  
"Sometimes," Yuki began. "I feel like I should go back to the Main House. Like there is something there I need to find."

  
Ayame's eyes widened. "No, Yuki! You can't go back! If- if Akito-"

  
"I know that." Yuki cut off his brother's words, then more softly added. "I don't mean go back to Akito. I just-" His head was dipped low, fingers digging into the blankets. "I feel like I need to be there."

  
Ayame placed a hand over Yuki's. "That's only because-" Ayame clenched his jaw closed.

  
Akito's grip was strong, and undeniable. Momiji knew that as well as anybody else.

  
"Don't worry." Momiji spoke up, making Yuki and Ayame look up at him. "He'll die soon enough. Then we'll have nothing to worry about."

  
Momiji knew it was wrong to say things like that, but could you blame him or the other family members who were just waiting for the day Akito was dead?

  
Yuki looked at his brother's hand and muttered. "We can only hope."

  
**-Akito's Room-**

  
Tohru paced the room, the patter of her feet mingled with the chirping birds.

  
 _What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about pregnancy, or even how to tell if I really am._ She stopped pacing as a thought came to her. _I can go ask Hatori-san! He will be able to te- No, I can't go to him. How could I face him, knowing that he knows what's been going on between Akito and I._

  
Tohru sat at her favorite spot at the window, staring out at the singing birds. _Akito's baby._ She thought as she placed a hand over her stomach. Even the thought felt wrong to her. _Akito is a child. He'd beat the child for crying._ Tohru held back a shudder at that thought. She knew it was true, but what could she do to save the baby? Akito would never let her leave now, and you couldn't exactly hide that you are pregnant from a man you share a bed with every night.

  
 _What can I do, Mom? She thought weakly._ "I wish you were here." She mumbled.

  
"Well I am now." Akito's smooth tones spoke behind her.

  
She looked over her shoulder as he sat behind her, pulling her back against his chest. Tohru laid her head back on his shoulder, looking back outside at the birds.

  
"What's wrong?" Akito asked softly. To her ears, he sounded truly worried.

  
Her eyes drifted closed as she spoke just as softly. "I miss my Mom." It wasn't a lie, she did miss her mother.

  
"Your Mom." Akito mumbled strangely, causing Tohru to look up at him.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Why do you care for a dead woman so much?"

  
A pang of hurt shot through her as he spoke of her mother like that. She pushed away from him and stood, making him release her. She kept her back to him as she spoke.

  
"You of all people would never understand." She snapped.

  
"Tohru." She could hear the hurt in his voice, but it wasn't enough to stop the pain he'd inflicted on her heart.

  
Tohru shoved the door to the side and slammed it behind her. She took off into a run and hid behind a corner just as Akito opened the door.

  
"Tohru wait!" His voice trailed off as he found she was no longer there. She heard him sigh and soon after the door closed.

  
Tohru let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and continued down the hallway.

  
She walked, not really intent on any certain place. After a while, she sat on the porch of a nearby house, her thoughts running wild.

  
 _How- How could he speak about Mom like that? She was such an amazing mother! I can only pray that I can be be as kind as she was._ Tohru glared at the grains of sand at her feet until another set of feet stood before hers.

  
A voice spoke in an false cheerful tone. "Well well well, what do we have here? Orchids and strawberries." The voice slowly lost the cheerfulness and grew cold. "What a _lovely_ combination."

  
Tohru froze where she sat. She didn't dare raise her head. She was so stupid, of course this would happen if she went out without Akito.

  
She swallowed heavily. "W-what do you mean?" She attempted to change her tones to higher ones.

  
"You know exactly what I mean, you sneaky little bitch!" A hand reached out and she gasped. The man gripped her kimono, lifting to her tippy toes as she was forced to look at her attacker.

  
Shigure looked beyond angry, beyond furious. But suddenly his eyes were filled with confusion. "T- Tohru?" He lowered her slightly enough that her feet rested on the ground.

  
She felt tears sting her eyes as he stared at her. His gripped loosened on her kimono just a fraction, before gripping it even tighter and thrusting her back against a beam of the porch. She gasped as the back of her head slammed into the wood.

  
"Why! Why did you take Akito from me!" He demanded.

  
Tohru felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I-"

  
Shigure slammed her back against the beam again and lifted her up so she was eye level with him. His brown eyes glared into hers, or at least she thought they did. Her vision was too teary to see well.

  
"Akito," He growled. "Is MINE! You, Kureno or anyone else can't have him but _me_!" He yelled.

  
"I- I didn't mean to-" Shigure threw her to the ground with enough force to slide back against the neighboring house. She hit it roughly, cracking her already hurting head back against it and she cried out.

  
"If you don't leave here now, Tohru, you will regret it." Shigure growled.

  
Her tears dropped heavily to the dirt. "I can't" She cried.

  
Shigure towered over her, glaring down at her. "Then be prepared." He knelt beside her and grabbed her by the kimono, pulling her face to his again. "Because I will make your life a living hell."

  
And with that, he thrust her back to the ground, stood to his feet and left.

  
Tohru laid there, crying as her body shook. She curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest.

  
As her tears dried and the pain in the back of her head eased into a dull ache, she uncurled herself and made her way to her feet. She walked numbly back to the Main House and into Akito's room. Thankfully, he was not there.

  
It was still early, but Tohru could think of nothing else she wanted to do more than lay down, go to sleep and hope everything was just a dream.

  
**To be continued...**


	13. God's Punishment

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**God's Punishment**

  
**Chapter Thirteen**

  
**-Akito's Room-**

  
Tohru woke to a hand shaking her shoulder. Shigure's face flew to her mind and she cringed away, screaming. The hands grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and held her in place.

  
"Tohru! It's me! It's okay!"

  
Tohru stopped struggling and looked up into the face of Akito, the moonlight revealing him to look terribly worried. She instantly felt guilty for how she had jumped to conclusions, but then his words about her mother seeped back into her mind.

  
"What do you want?" She felt as surprised as Akito looked at how cold her voice sounded.

  
Akito recovered quickly. "Since when do you have the right to speak to me like that?" He asked coldly.

  
She only glared up at him. Anger flared in his eyes and he back handed her across the face, snapping her head to the side.

  
"You have no right to-" Akito's angry voice trailed off. Tohru looked back at him, finding that he was staring at his hand and then at her. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her face to the side, pushing her hair back.

  
"W- what?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He pressed his fingers under her jaw and caressed his thumb over her cheek, dragging his nail gently down it then pulled his hand away.

  
She looked up at him. "What?"

  
"Dirt." He held his hand out to her, showing dirt under his nail. "Why would there be dirt on your face?" He questioned quietly, none of the previous anger left in his tones.

  
Tohru remembered Shigure throwing her to the ground, making the back of her head ache again. She held a hand against the pain before she could stop herself.

  
Akito instantly pulled her hand away and made her sit up against his chest. His gentle hand felt over the back of her head and she winced as he touched the sensitive lump.  
"Why do you have a knot on the back of you head?" He asked, tones oddly calm.

  
She looked up at him and found his eyes held barely controlled anger in them.

  
"Why would you care? I'm just an orphan who lost her 'dead mother'." Tohru glared into his dark eyes.

  
Akito's eye twitched as Tohru saw his hold on his anger slip. His fingers knotted in her hair and jerked back roughly, pulling her head back. She kept her eyes on his as he looked down on her.

  
"You are pushing my patience, Tohru." He hissed through clenched teeth.

  
She couldn't help the laugh that passed through her lips. "What patience? You've never shown any patience. All you've done is rape me since I came here-"

  
She was choked off by Akito gripping her throat. "And whose fault is that?" He yelled. "I thought I was so close, so close to breaking you Tohru. But now you've shown me I've been too soft." He chuckled as she gripped his arm, digging her nails into his flesh.

  
"Your a very good liar, I'll give you that. You lie so well you even fool yourself. You think I don't see how you look at me? How much you enjoy the nights we spend together? You call it rape, but I can see it for what it truly is. Unless, of course a woman could _enjoy_ getting raped."

  
His fingers tightened on her throat as the edges of her vision grew dark. "A woman like that is just a whore. Tell me Tohru, are you a whore?"

  
He waited for a reply as if he'd forgotten that he was strangling her. He suddenly ripped her from the bed and threw her into a corner.

  
Tohru crumpled to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath painfully.

  
"I will not have a whore sleeping in my bed. You can stay there until I see fit to let you sleep in a bed again."

  
Tohru honestly didn't care at that moment. She didn't want to be near Akito. She only turned over on her side and faced the wall and closed her eyes.

  
 **xxx**

  
Tohru woke for the umpteenth time from being so uncomfortable. She sighed in frustration as she stood to her feet.

  
After making sure Akito was asleep, she quietly made her way out of the room, to the porch and sat, feet dangling over the edge.

  
She honestly didn't mind sleeping on the floor, even if it was uncomfortable, she just hoped she'd be able to sleep better after tonight. She just felt too uneasy.

  
She found her hand over her stomach yet again. She thought it strange, even though she had no proof of her being pregnant, her body seemed to know it.

  
She sighed. _I still have to figure out what to do._ She thought to herself as stroked her stomach. _I want to at least save this baby. It deserves a fair and healthy life. Even if I can't be part of it._ That last thought made her chest feel tight and her eyes watery.

  
Instead of crying more, she looked up into the starry night sky. It was so beautiful yet strange. The moon was full but it was the color of blood. The sight chilled her, but it's beauty held her gaze.

  
As she stared, she recognized the constellations with ease. She and her Mom used to stare at the stars after Tohru would have a nightmare as a child. Her Mom used to get so excited Tohru couldn't help but feel excited as well.

  
Tohru giggled softly as a stray tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away.

  
"I miss you, Mom. I wish you could be with me right now. I wish I at least had your picture." Tohru's gaze fell to the ground as she held back more tears.

  
When she felt that the threat of tears was gone, she stood to her feet and made her way back to the bedroom. She pushed the door open and stopped dead in her tracks.

  
Tohru noticed the reflection of the moon in Akito's hanging mirror on the wall. The blood red moon shone brightly down on a broad naked back. Pale legs were folded around the man's waist, pulling him closer as the man's hips moved rhythmically against the smaller body, their pants and moans mingled together.

  
Tohru found herself giggling softly that grew into an uncontrollable laugh, which of course caught the attention of the two males.

  
Shigure and Akito looked back at her, anger plain on their features, but she couldn't stop her laughing.

  
"Bitch wha-" Akito cut Shigure short.

  
"What do you want whore?" He snapped.

  
Tohru suppressed her laughing mostly, but still giggled. " _This_ is the best you can do? My replacement is a _dog_? That's so funny it's pitiful, Akito." She sneered as she began laughing again, Akito's face contorted in fury as she slammed the door shut and left. She laughed so hard, tears found their way to her eyes once again.

 

  
 **-Kyo's Cage-**

  
Kyo lay awake for another sleepless night. He still couldn't believe that Tohru and Akito-

  
He couldn't even say it, much less think it. He rolled out of his bed and moved the table, stepped on top of it and pushed himself through the tile and onto the roof.

  
He sighed as he lay back and watch the sky. He could hear Tohru laughing in his mind, and it was torture. _Tohru won't laugh like she used to anymore. Not after all of this._ He thought to himself. The laughing continued and as he listened, he noticed that it sounded wrong in every sense of the word. He sat up, realizing that this sound wasn't coming from his mind. It was distant, of that much he was sure. But something did sound wrong, like an animal had finally found it's way to the surface.

  
 _Tohru? An animal? She's nothing like that. She doesn't have a menacing bone in her body, much less an animal._

  
Tohru stumbled through the houses and into his view, laughing so hard she couldn't walk straight. She looked... broken. He thought, as if an animal really had broken its way from inside of her. He could see her eyes were shining with tears. She didn't even bother to wipe them away.

  
She froze as her eyes found his. The animal seemed to melt from her only to be replaced by agony. She took off running back through the houses.

  
"Wait, Tohru!" Kyo yelled after her. He cursed under his breath as he started yanking and pulling on the tracker around his ankle.

  
As Tohru disappeared into the shadows of the houses, Kyo somehow managed to slip his foot through the anklet. Instantly he jumped from the roof and chased after her.

  
He made it through the houses just in time to see a shadow dash between two houses further ahead of him. He followed her through the houses, calling to her, not caring who heard him.

  
She stayed ahead of him for a good while, longer than he thought she could. But eventually he caught hold of her arm and yanked her back against his chest. She screamed and struggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, sinking to the ground.

  
"Tohru! Please! Just talk to me!"

  
"No! Let me go! Let me go!!!" She screamed as she continued struggling against him.

  
"Why?" He yelled over her, then repeated more quietly. "Why?" He knew he sounded pitiful, but he didn't care. All he could think of was the pain he'd seen on her face and how he'd wished he could comfort her.

  
He froze.

  
 _I'm holding her._ He thought. He could feel her tremble and hiccup as she cried. He was holding her!

  
"Toh-" He stopped short as he heard a soft chuckle from above their heads. Tohru stiffened in his arms.

  
Leaning out of the window, was Akito. Watching the scene as if it were a show that he suddenly found hilarious.

  
"Kyo, just how exactly did you make it out of your cage?" Akito's eyelids drooped into slits as his voice turned to ice. "And why are you holding that whore?"

  
"She's not a whore!" Kyo screamed up at the older man.

  
"Oh? So all women enjoy being raped?" Akito asked playfully, still holding daggers in his voice. Kyo could feel Tohru shaking harder as she wrapped her arms around herself.

  
Suddenly a hand reached out in front of him and grabbed Tohru by the arm and soon felt a hand painfully grip his as well and yank them both to their feet. Kyo found that Shigure was the owner of the hands.

  
"Shigure! What the-"

  
He was suddenly jerked forward, nearly making him fall on his face. They began walking towards the house. He looked to Tohru and found her trying to slink away from Shigure's touch, not even noticing where she was being taken.

  
Kyo looked back, finding Akito resting his chin in his palm, smirking back at him.

  
 **-Akito's Room-**

  
Akito smirked as he hooked his 'toy' to the ceiling. Shigure soon brought a yelling Kyo and struggling Tohru into his room. He shoved Tohru to the floor and brought Kyo to him.

Kyo glared at him, only making this even better.

  
Akito stepped to the side and gestured to a suspension bar hanging from the ceiling. Shigure turned and shoved Kyo's back against the wall, ripping Kyo's splint from his wrist.

Kyo hissed in pain as Shigure quickly raised his arm over his head and found a leather cuff and quickly shoved his wrist through and buckled it tight.

  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo yelled as he saw what Shigure was doing. He tried to pull his arm from Shigure, but failed as his other wrist was cuffed as well.

  
Shigure stepped back and took a chain in his hands.

  
"Just barely off the floor. I think that will do." Akito chuckled.

  
"Wait! What do you-" Kyo's question cut short and a strange yelp took it's place as he was lifted just enough off the floor that his toes could barely touch.

  
Akito laughed at the sound.

  
"Akito-" Shigure started.

  
"Leave." Akito ordered.

  
Akito didn't look at Shigure as he left the room, though he was sure he looked completely pissed off.

  
Kyo apparently found his voice again. "What the hell are you doing Akito? Put me the the fuck down!" He demanded.

  
Akito smirked and looked up at the boy as he tilted his head to the side, thinking.

  
"Do I need to get the gag? That could be interesting." He asked to no one in particular.

  
He watched as Kyo paled and shut his mouth.

  
"Good." Akito turned and found Tohru staring in horror at Kyo from the floor where Shigure had left her. She didn't notice him approach her until he'd yanked her to her feet by her hair.

  
She cried out as he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered. "A whore would love to be raped in front of another person, wouldn't they?"

  
To be continued...


	14. The Lost

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**The Lost**

  
**Chapter Fourteen**

  
Tohru didn't notice him approach her until he'd yanked her to her feet by her hair.

  
She cried out as he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered. "A whore would love to be raped in front of another person, wouldn't they?"

  
Tohru paled and looked over his shoulder towards Kyo. Akito only gave her a moment before he pulled roughly on her hair, dragging her on to the bed, as Kyo screamed to his back.

  
"Let her go, Akito! She's not the one your angry at! Akito!" The clink of Kyo's restraint filled through the room, the sound only helping Akito to further enjoy the moment. Akito pinned Tohru under his body, stopping only for a moment as he noticed a tint of red over her face. He looked up and found the moon's red reflection flooding down over her from the mirror. He felt a shudder run down his spine, but he shrugged it off, turning his attention back on the terrified girl.

  
**WARNING!!!**

  
**THIS NEXT BIT CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU FIND MORE TEXT LIKE THIS! I DON'T THINK YOU'LL MISS ANYTHING MAJORLY IMPORTANT. (Don't blame me if you read it this time The Characters Death!!! I gave you fair warning!)**

  
She struggled against him as he shoved aside her kimono, baring her naked torso. Tohru swung her hands against him wildly and he caught her wrists in his hand and shovedthem over her head, bending his head low, eyes piercing hers.

  
"Now Tohru," He whispered playfully. "This is not how you should behave in front of a guest. Unless of course you want him to take your place. That's fine with me, it's easy enough to switch your places." He purred.

  
Tohru pursed her lips together and softly shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes that she squeezed shut.

  
Akito felt himself smirk as he bent his head to her neck and began to kiss and nip her soft flesh.

  
"Good girl." He murmured before he bit her neck roughly. She gasped and tried to move away, but Akito's grip on her wrists held her in place as his free hand caressed up her side and rested on an erect nipple.

  
"Stop it!" Kyo yelled.

  
Akito continued his teasing as he flicked his tongue over her collar bone. His eyes trailed over to Kyo as he twisted Tohru's nipple, making her gasp and moan in pleasure and pain. Akito could see Kyo's body react and the skin over his cheek bones flush. He squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away.

  
Akito chuckled as he took Tohru's nipple in his mouth and suckled, he flicked the other with the tip of his nail, making her groan in response. Seeing that Kyo still kept his face turned away, Akito untied and open the last of Tohru's kimono, leaving her fully bare.

  
Akito was glad he'd instructed her to not wear underwear anymore the previous morning, it saved him the struggle now as he slid his fingers down her stomach.

  
Tohru's eyes flew open as she began to struggle again. "No! Don't do that! Don't! Let me go! Please! Stop!" She began to sob unrecognizable pleas.

  
This snapped Kyo's attention back to Akito. He began pulling roughly on his restraints, hard enough to slice into his skin. He hissed in pain but continued his struggle.

  
Akito licked his lips as he pulled open his own kimono and pushed her legs open. Tohru slipped a hand from Akito's grasp and struck out at him quickly and pulled her kimono over her exposed skin.

  
Her hand had connected with his cheek and snapped his head to the side. Akito paused for a moment as the stinging began.

  
Then suddenly a snarl escaped his lips and he roughly yanked her shigoki obi from underneath her and tied her wrists together tightly. Even in his rage he had to fight to keep her wrists together and tie the knot.

  
Once he had finished, Tohru still fought him slinging her bound hands at him. Akito wrapped one hand around her wrists as the other curled in on itself and struck her in the face. Her head fell to the side, her eyes wide with shock and obviously reeling being hit so suddenly.

  
Kyo began screaming again as Akito spread Tohru's legs and placed himself in front of her. He ignored Kyo's screams and sheathed himself inside her.

  
Tohru screams took place of Kyo's choked off ones. "Don't look! Don't look at me!" She screamed at Kyo, whose eyes were frozen open, staring.

  
Akito smirk as he began to move and shuddered softly. Akito's voice came out low and seductive. "My Tohru, you really do enjoy being watched. You've tightened quite a bit more than last time."  
"I do not! I hate it! T-Take it out! Take it out!" She screamed through her sobs as she tried to push him away, to no avail.

  
Her resistance only heightened his pleasure as he delved himself deeper inside her. Despite her protests, her screams began to mix with pleasure. Akito knew how to pleasure her after so many times he'd held her. He knew her better than she knew herself, and he used that knowledge to his advantage as he dipped his head low and suckled her neck where the jaw and throat meet.  
Tohru cried out as her back arched up against him and he chuckled into her soft flesh. His eyes lazy drifted towards the monster dangling from the ceiling. Blood was trickling down his arms in a steady flow and stained his shirt, though he doubted the boy noticed. He was completely frozen, staring in horror at the scene before him and another thought came to Akito.

  
Akito freed himself of Tohru and swiftly flipped her on her stomach and hoisted her up and into his lap, facing the monster. Her eyes met Kyo's for a moment and he could feel her terror emanating from her as Akito spread her legs wide and took her once again. She screamed and bucked against him as her begging continued.

  
Her screams pleasured Akito quite a bit, but the look on the cat's face was even better. Despite her cries, Kyo couldn't look away. Akito thought it only reasonable. The boy surely wanted her many a times, but now, he would never dare. Of that he was sure.

  
Akito groaned into Tohru's hair as he felt his climax approaching, as she tightened around him. Akito moved Tohru expertly so she was on her stomach once again, her hips raised to meet his as he pounded himself in her. His pace had quickened into urgency for release, which soon came to him as he shuddered and moaned as Tohru followed.

  
**END OF SEXUAL BIT!!!! (Her Highness read it, didn't she? Tsk tsk tsk. No self restraint! XD)**

  
Sweat clung Tohru's hair to her forehead as she laid motionless, her face turned away from Kyo and Akito freed himself from her and she slumped to the bed. Her lack of emotion was starting to irritate him.

  
Akito grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her onto her back, but she kept her face turned away, the only show of emotion were the tears on her flushed cheeks. He knew if he tormented Tohru he would get nothing in return, so he turned his attention to the still frozen Kyo and smirked.

  
"Was it everything you dreamed it would be Kyo?" He asked playfully as he picked up a strand of Tohru's hair and stroked it between his fingers.

  
Kyo's eyes followed the movement as anger settled in him once again and he growled.

  
"Why!" Kyo screamed. "Haven't you hurt her enough! She has nothing to do with the Sohmas! Why did you have to-"

  
"I didn't make her come here. Or did you forget that teensy bit? Oh yes, you conveniently forgot that part didn't you?" Akito smirked. "You-"

  
"Stop it!" Tohru cried. "You enjoy hurting everyone around you! You hate that no one loves you but it's your own fault!"

  
"Tohru! Shut up!" Kyo pleaded, but Tohru continued on as Akito watched with detached interest as she turned over and glared up into his eyes.

  
"You expect everyone to love and respect you because you call yourself a god, but your just angry because your not a _real_ God!" Tohru screamed, breathing heavily.

  
Akito could only stare at her. _His_ Tohru? Saying these things to him? Akito felt his rage take over his body. Though he knew he wasn't truly angry because he knew her words rang true, but nevertheless, he felt the rage coming to a boiling point.

  
Akito vaguely remembered hearing his door slam open behind him. He never felt his hand close into a fist, or remembered the smack of flesh or the crack of bone. He only remembered Tohru's head snapping to the side, her eyes seeming to fix onto Kyo, and then glaze over into nothingness.

  
Akito breathed heavily as he stared at his aching knuckles and back at Tohru, waiting for some reaction.

  
Nothing.

  
He looked to Kyo, whose eyes were glued to Tohru's. He began screaming her name, in the most gut wrenching cries.

  
A faint choked sound came from behind Akito and he turned to look behind him and found Hatori in his doorway, staring and frozen as Kyo had been most of the night.

  
He turned his attention back to Tohru. He didn't understand. Why wasn't she looking at him? Why wasn't she still _yelling_ at him? He took her face gently in his hands as he leaned his face down to hers, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks.

  
"T- Tohru? Come on wake up. I- I didn't mean- I don't remember- Tohru? Tohru!" Akito shook her by the shoulders gently. "Wake up! I would never hurt you! I- I just-"

  
"You'd never hurt her!?" Kyo screamed as tears streaked down his face. "All you've ever done is hurt her! A- and now..." Kyo gritted his teeth together as he let his head fall, sobbing.

  
"B- but I-..." Akito turned back to Tohru. "I wouldn't! I couldn't hurt you! Not like that! Get up! Come on, get up!" Akito screamed and kissed her urgently. "Push me away, scream! I don't care! Just wake up! Tohru! I only wanted you! You're all I wanted! You- you cared about me.. You're the only..." His words slowly died away as he felt himself go numb.

  
Even as Hatori took him by the arm and threw him off of Tohru, he felt nothing. He hit the floor and stayed there, staring as Hatori pulled Tohru's kimono closed and untied her hands, gently stroking a hand across her throat. Akito saw a tear fall onto Tohru's kimono and found that it was Hatori's as he gently closed her eyes.

  
Akito found his voice again. "N- no! Hatori! You have to be wrong! I couldn't- I would never!" He screamed, hysteria finding it's way into his voice as he looked to Kyo, who now sat on the floor free of restraint, his head in his hands.

  
"Tell him, Kyo! Tell him!" There was no response.

  
Hatori didn't answer or even look at him. He gathered Tohru in his arms and carried her from the room, Kyo stumbling close behind, eyes trailing after Tohru.

  
Akito was left behind, alone and lost in his own mind.

  
**To be continued...**


	15. Fit of Rage

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Fit of Rage**

  
**Chapter Fifteen**

  
**-The Main Estate-**

  
Kyo stumbled yet again, bracing himself on the wall. Hatori had told him to stay in his office, so he had gone there, but he couldn't just sit there. Being in that room all alone, all he could see was Tohru's face as she looked at him for the last time. Then when Hatori carried her, he could have sworn she was only sleeping, but he knew better. He didn't know how, but even in death she looked relieved to finally be free.

  
Being with Akito, must have been too much. Of course it was. How could it not? She was a prisoner just as much as he had been, but for her, it was much much worse. Tears blurred his vision and he hastily wiped his sleeve over his eyes, trying to clear them as he continued on with no destination.

  
How could she be gone? Why? She was the sweetest, most innocent girl in the world. Why did this have to happen to her?

  
Kyo found himself in the Rabbit's room. Momiji was sound asleep until Kyo tripped once again and crumbled to the floor, unable to do anything but cry.

  
Momiji was by his side in a moment, his hand resting on Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo? What's wrong? Why are you bleeding? Kyo?"

  
"She-" Kyo couldn't find his words. Just the thought of Tohru racked him.

  
"She?" Momiji questioned as he brushed Kyo's hair from his face, trying to urge him on.

  
Kyo grabbed the younger teen's hand, gripping it as if his hand was his only lifeline left. He knew he must have been trembling but all he could think of was her face.

  
Momiji pulled Kyo up and sat him upright, pulling him against his chest. Kyo wrapped his arms around him, sobbing into his night shirt as Momiji's arms circled Kyo's neck.

  
"I- I couldn't-" Kyo sobbed uncontrollably. "protect her."

  
"Protect who?" Momiji questioned softly as he stroked Kyo's hair.

  
Kyo's hands curled into fists, gripping the fabric of Momiji's shirt as he bit out the only word he could find.

  
"Tohru."

  
He could feel the younger boy tense, his voice sounded nonchalant, almost cheerful. "Did you have a bad dream, Kyo?" He heard the boy try to chuckle but fail miserably.

  
"I w- wish." Kyo hiccuped. "I hope this is just a nightmare!"

  
Momiji's hands started to tremble as he stroked Kyo's hair. "W- where is she Kyo? What happened to Tohru?" Momiji's voice was soft, yet desperate.

  
"Hator-." Was all Kyo could manage before Momiji stood and ran from the room.

  
"I couldn't. Why couldn't I!" Kyo slammed his fist against the floor with all he had, breaking a hole in the floor and only cutting up his arm even more. "Why couldn't I protect you! Tohru! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Tohru! I'm so sor-"

  
Kyo's screams were choked off by his sobs.

  
**-Hatori's Office-**

  
Momiji slammed Hatori's office door open. Hatori sat behind his desk, elbows propped on his desk, eyes hidden behind interlaced fingers. Momiji could see his shoulder's raise and fall heavily and as he approached and found that tears had ruin the papers on Hatori's desk.

  
"H- Hatori. Sh-She can't be." Momiji mumbled as he felt tears rolling down his face.

  
Hatori only shook his head. Momiji sank to the floor, head in his hands.

  
"I'm sorry." Hatori breathed, voice quivering. "I wasn't- I should have been- I'm so sorry."

  
Momiji fisted his hands in his hair before he slammed them against the floor, screaming. "Why! What happened! Where-"

  
"You don't need to see her." Hatori spoke as he wiped his tears, composing himself, looking him in the eyes. "Toh- Honda-kun isn't here, Momiji." Hatori seemed to collapse in on himself emotionally as tears found their way to his eyes. "And it's all my fault."

  
Momiji's pain slowly shifted to anger. Not anger towards Hatori, he knew that he would never hurt Tohru. No, he knew who needed to pay. He knew who was at fault.

  
Momiji pushed himself up from the floor and crossed the room to Hatori's desk, slamming his palms against its hard surface as he glared into Hatori's good eye.

  
"Where is he?" He hissed, voice just above a whisper.

  
"I left him in his room." Hatori sobbed, head hanging low.

  
Momiji shoved himself back off the desk and strode from the room, not even thinking to close the door behind him. His thoughts were fixated on Akito. He didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was Akito had gone too far this time. And he would pay for it dearly.

  
The Main House was eerily silent to Momiji's ears, even for nighttime, but whatever the cause of it, he didn't care. He wanted Akito to experience the pain that he'd inflicted on everyone else.

  
Momiji kicked Akito's door's frame, collapsing it to the floor, expecting a shrill scream in answer. None came, only silence and a room bathed in red moonlight answered him. He trudged in the room, hearing a soft whimpering from the corner.

  
"You." Momiji glared at the dark figure crouched in the shadows. "Havn't you done enough! You've tortured this family with all you had! Was that not enough? You had to go and k-" Momiji's throat clenched tightly, even his body didn't want to say it. Instead he crossed the room and gripped Akito's kimono and wretched him from his corner, throwing him across the room and against the opposite wall.

  
Akito crumbled to the floor, curling in on himself. "N- no! I could never! Tohru was- She was the only one who- A- and she's all I need! She- she's just asleep! You'll see! She'll wake up any minute now and-"

  
Momiji lifted him by the collar of his kimono, slamming him back against the wall. The crack of Akito's head hitting the wall gave him no small amount of pleasure as he screamed. "She is gone! And it's all your fault! It's your fault! You _killed_ her!"

  
Akito struggled and tore at his arm, kicking out at him, but Momiji couldn't feel it. He didn't feel anything, only the pulsing anger inside of him that seemed to be urging him on, wanting Akito to feel more pain.

  
"It's not my fault! It's not! It's not! She- she just- And I! I didn't! It's not my fault!" Akito screamed as Momiji's grip loosened enough for him to slip to the floor. Akito shoved Momiji away, and straight into the mirror hanging beside his bed.

  
The sound of shattering glass deafened Momiji's ears as he felt warmth spill down his face, red colored his face. He fell to the floor, clutching a hand to his face. Numbly he reached down, gripping a shard of bloody glass in his hand and turned to face his so called 'God.'

  
**-Hatsuharu's Room-**

  
Black Haru growled, turning over once more. Momiji cried at night sometimes. He understood it and sometimes even went to comfort him, but after the date he had with Rin, especially the 'after-date', he was just too tired. That girl just had too much stamina for him.

  
He thought he heard people talking at one point, but it didn't last long so he'd just turned over and tried to get back to sleep. But then there was yelling and sobbing. That was at least five minutes ago. Haru shoved the blanket away, got out of bed and stomped out of his room and into Momiji's across the hall.

  
The door was open, much to Haru's surprise. Momiji would never leave it open, especially if he was crying, but Momiji wasn't the source of the sobs. Haru found Kyo sitting in the middle of the floor in front of a hole, arms bleeding as they held his head.

  
"What the hell, Kyo! You're too damn loud! It's your own fault for punching shit and cutting yourself up! Go cry some where else! No one here wants to hear it you fucktard! You even chased Momiji out of his room dammit!"

  
Kyo didn't answer, didn't even move, which just pissed Haru off even more. He crossed the room to Kyo and kicked him to the floor.

  
"What you can't hear me now?" Haru yelled, grinding his foot against the side of Kyo's face.

  
Then, the strangest thing happened. Kyo didn't scream, didn't fight back, no. He just curled in on himself. Haru felt the familiar shift inside of himself that he always felt when he changed back and forth from Black and White.

  
Haru removed his foot and knelt beside Kyo, taking his chin between his fingers, turning his face towards his own.

  
"Where's Momiji?" He asked evenly when Kyo finally looked back at him, eyes red with tears.

  
"He went looking for her." Kyo choked out.

  
"Looking for who?"

  
Kyo's face contorted with pain. "Tohru." He sobbed.

  
Haru's brows furrowed. "Why would she be here?"

  
"A- Akito." He hiccuped.

  
Haru suddenly remembered the girl that he'd heard Akito had taken a liking to. He cursed to himself as he ran from the room.

  
**-Akito's Room-**

  
Momiji lashed out, slicing through the fabric of Akito's kimono and watched as a faint line of blood seeped through. Akito stumbled back, looking down at his chest in awe and terror. His eyes met with Momiji's and trailed down his arm to his hand clutching the glass tightly, dripping blood.

  
Akito stumbled back another step. "Wa- wait! Momiji! I didn't! I would never hurt Tohru! She's all I ever wanted! I lov-"

  
Momiji would not listen to Akito's lies anymore. He stepped forward, his arm sweeping toward Akito in a long arch. There was no resistance as the glass sliced easily through Akito's throat.

  
Akito stood there for a moment staring at him in confusion before he gagged. His hand flew to his throat as he fell to the floor. Akito pulled his hand back and stared as he began to tremble.

  
The glass shard slipped from Momiji's hand as stared at Akito's dripping hand in horror.

  
What have I done? He thought as he stumbled back until he hit the wall and slid to the floor. Akito's eyes found Momiji slowly, almost sleepily as his eyes began to slip half closed.

Akito's lips lifted, ever so slightly into a serene smile. His coal black eyes seemed to dull to grey as his body sank to the floor, his blood seeping into the tatami.

  
Momiji screamed, pushing himself back against the wall, trying to get as far away from Akito that he could. His hands flew to his face and knotted in his hair as he rocked back and forth, screaming as tears streaked his face.

  
- **The Main House-**

  
Haru panted as he ran towards the now silent screams coming from Akito's room. They were Momiji's, that much he could tell before he ran through the broken door frame.

  
Haru desperately scanned the room in search of Momiji. His eyes were pulled towards the white kimono, where he saw Akito lay, a pool of dark fluid surrounding him. He ripped his gaze from the painful sight and found Momiji shoved in the far corner of the room. Haru fell to his side.

  
Momiji's fingers were knotted in his hair, his knees pulled up against his chest and face buried between them as he rocked steadily. Red slicked his golden locks where he gripped them.

  
"Momiji?" Haru didn't know what to do. He took Momiji's shoulders roughly and shook him when he wouldn't respond.

  
He felt Momiji cringe away and try to strike him. Haru caught his clumsy wrists easily, finding his sliced palm. He winced and leaned closer to the struggling boy.

  
"Momiji, it's me. It's okay." He whispered in Momiji's ear.

  
Momiji's head snapped up as Haru pulled back. His face was slick with blood, his eyes wide with fear and shock as they found his face.

  
Fresh tears spilled over his eyes as he mumbled. "Haru."

  
**To be continued...**


	16. Blame

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Blame**

  
**Chapter Sixteen**

  
**-Yuki's Place-**

  
Yuki stared at his older brother, astonished by his words. Ayame watched him steadily, pain and worry evendent in the tears that streaked his face.

  
Yuki turned to Haru, an anxious smile spreading across his lips. "H- he's kidding, right Haru? Honda-san can't be dead, right?"

  
He felt his smile seemed to crack and fall to pieces as Haru's normally impassive features, looked pained, though slightly less than Ayame's.

  
He felt tears swell behind his eyes and he blinked them away furiously.

  
"What happened?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

  
Ayame and Haru exchanged a look between each other. He knew that look. It was the look that meant, 'Should we really tell him? And if so, should we tell him all of it?'

  
Yuki glared and asked again, his voice almost sounding demanding if not for the woeful cry even he could hear. "What happened?"

  
Ayame sighed, the first to give in. "Apparently, Tohru was the girl Akito had been keeping for company." He said solemnly.

  
Yuki felt as if the blood running through his veins had turned to ice. He stared up at his brother in horror.

  
"B- but why? Why would Akito want Honda-san?"

  
It was Haru's turn to speak up. "He didn't. Hatori said she did it for us."

  
Anger flooded Yuki's heart. "Hatori knew that she was the one with Akito?"

  
"So what if he did? What could he do? Honestly Yuki, what could he have ever done?" Haru stared down at him. Haru didn't look mad, just annoyed, but it still worked. Yuki's anger dissipated quickly as he sighed.

  
"Nothing."

  
Haru's climbed into the bed next to Yuki and circled his arm around Yuki's shoulder and neck, pulling him into a gentle hug.

  
Yuki rested his head on the younger boys shoulder. Haru always knew what Yuki needed and how far he could go before annoying him.

  
He felt his tears finally fall free as he asked, voice soft and trembling. "How?"

  
Ayame spoke softly. "Maybe you should wait a li-"

  
"No." Haru interjected. "The sooner he knows the better."

  
Yuki saw his older brother's sullen look and held out his hand to him.

  
Ayame took it, a diminutive smile on his lips. Yuki looked up at Haru, finding Haru looking at him.

  
Haru took a deep breath and began.

  
By the time Haru had finished speaking, Yuki was trembling with anger. He no longer rested on Haru's shoulder or held Ayame's hand but sat upright hands clenched so tightly he could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

  
"I need to see Akito." Yuki hissed.

  
"T- there's more." Ayame spoke softly. Yuki's already iced veins seemed to thicken as Ayame continued speaking.

  
"Tohru... She was pregnant."

  
Yuki could feel his nails cut into his flesh as his fists began to shake. "I am going to see Akito." He hissed.

  
"You can't." Ayame placed a hand over Yuki's arm.

  
"And how will you stop me!" Yuki yelled as he shoved his blankets aside, glaring up at his older brother.

  
"He means you literally can't." Haru mused. "Not till the funeral."

  
"He can _not_ go to Honda-san's funeral!" Yuki yelled, turning on Haru.

  
"He didn't mean Tohru's, Yuki. He meant Akito's."

  
Yuki blinked, he must have heard wrong. "W-What?" He looked up at his older brother.

  
"Akito died the same night. Kyo had gone to Momiji and Momiji confronted Akito."

  
"Momiji?"

  
Ayame nodded before continuing. "Akito's throat was slit. We've tried talking to Momiji, but he's shut down. It looks like Akito pushed him back against a mirror and Momiji got a few head injuries, none too serious. And..."

  
Ayame looked at Haru, looking pained. "I found him." Haru spoke softly. "His head and hand was bleeding and a large shard was covered in his blood and Akito's."

  
Yuki looked at Ayame, then back at Haru. Oddly, he felt nothing. Why didn't he feel anything? Akito was gone. He didn't need to worry anymore. He was free!  
"I need to go to the Main House." Yuki said as he pushed himself up from the bed and stood.

  
His ribs didn't even hurt. How strange.

  
"Yuki!" He heard Ayame yell as darkness fell over him and he collapsed to the floor.

  
**-Momiji's Room-**

  
Momiji was laying on his bed, face pressed into Kisa's abdomen. She didn't ask questions, thankfully. She simply stroked her fingers through his hair. His tears stopped long ago, but he still felt as if he would start again at the simplest thing.

  
Even Hiro was there, patting and rubbing his back reassuringly. He'd never seen the younger boy be so gentle to anyone but Kisa.

  
Those two had grown a bit, Kisa more so than Hiro. They both had grown a little taller, Kisa's body had filled out more than Hiro's for the moment. She was still petite, but in a more mature way. Hiro had matured as well, mentally as well as physically. He didn't antagonize people nearly as much as he used to. For that I think everyone was grateful.

  
"Momiji?" Kisa's small voice called.

  
He tipped his head and looked up at the younger girl, who smiled sweetly.

  
"I brought some pocky with me. Do you want some?" She questioned as she pulled a pink strawberry pocky box from her bag.

  
Momiji felt himself grin and she opened the box, holding a stick out to him, which he took gratefully. She held one out to Hiro who took his in his mouth and then one for herself.

  
A soft knock came from the door. Kisa looked to Momiji, who nodded, before calling. "Come in."

  
Hatori stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

  
"Hello Grandpa Hatori." Kisa greeted happily.

  
"Hello." Hatori replied as Hiro stood and moved the the side, allowing Hatori to take his place.

  
Hatori rested his hand on Momiji's shoulder. "Momiji, I really need to hear from you about what happened. The family needs to know what happened so we can take the proper measures for what is to come."

  
Momiji could feel his tears building up again, Kisa still stroking his hair was all that kept him from bursting again.

  
"It's okay Momiji." Kisa smiled down at him before leaning over and laying her arms over his back in a gentle embrace. "I'll be right here with you."

  
He felt a bit smooshed between Kisa's torso and legs, but the closeness gave him the strength he needed.

  
Momiji swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath as he sat up holding Kisa's hand. He kept his eyes downcast as he spoke.

  
"I didn't mean to." He spoke softly. "He just- Akito wouldn't even admit that he'd done it. He kept saying how she would just wake up." He heard his voice start to quiver. "Then he was going to say he _loved_ her. And before I knew it-"

  
Momiji looked at his bandaged hand. "I-" His tears finally fell as Kisa released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

  
"A- after, he was...Akito was smiling. He was really smiling. L-Like he was..." Momiji squeezed his eyes shut at the thought.

  
Hatori, who had been listening carefully, nodded. He reached his hand out and patted Momiji's head softly.

  
"It's alright Momiji. You're not in trouble. Everyone has a breaking point, and yours was exceeded long ago. Everything will be alright." Hatori reassured.

  
"But that doesn't make it okay! That doesn't make it anymore right than if I had done it on purpose!" Momiji sobbed against Kisa's slim shoulders.

  
Kisa spoke before Hatori had the chance. "No, it doesn't make it alright." She spoke softly, but resolutely. "But you know that. You know it was wrong and you won't do it again.

You've punished yourself enough for these past few days. Your family knows you Momiji. We all love you and we don't want you to suffer alone. We all hurt, and even though it was wrong, we all feel that you have avenged Sissy. No one blames you or is mad at you. Trust in your family a little bit."

  
Momiji stared at his younger cousin. It was so strange to hear Kisa be so strong. Momiji couldn't help but wonder when she had found such strength, but her words brought new tears to his eyes. Not tears of pain or sadness, but of relief and joy.

  
Hatori and Hiro both smiled reassuringly as Momiji hugged Kisa tightly.

  
**-Guest Bedroom-**

  
Yuki sat up groggily and winced in pain. Of course his ribs hurt, why wouldn't they?

  
Shaking his head he looked around the unfamiliar room. It looked like the Main House, even smelled like it if it even had a scent.

  
Yuki remembered what Hatori and Ayame had told him and stood. He had to see it. If he couldn't see Akito, he had to at least see the room.

  
He pushed the shoji door open. As he thought he had been right, he was at the Main Estate so he headed towards Akito room, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

  
Surprisingly, no maids had stopped him or even really noticed he was there. They all seemed to have been affected by Akito's death and seemed more drone-like than human.

  
He found himself at Akito's door and swallowed thickly as he gripped the new door and slowly moved it to the side.

  
He didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. Akito's bed was a mess and a strange metal bar hung from the ceiling to his right. The broken mirror's pieces still littered the floor, but mostly, the blood.

  
It had dyed the floor a sickly brown. The stains looked terrifying. Before Yuki realisted it, he had taken off running down the hall and outside. He hurt terribly, but he couldn't stay there. He needed to move, to find a distraction.

  
And suddenly, he found one.

  
**-Kyo's Cage-**

  
Kyo sat in his old cage. Hatori had given him a room, but everything was his fault. Akito was right, he was a monster only capable of destroying. He belonged here, Akito or no Akito, this is where he should be.

  
Tears spilled over his eyes as he could see Tohru trying to reasure him. She would say something like 'It's not your fault.' and 'I was just being a dummy and I won't ever do it again. So let's go and do something fun!' Then she'd smile that goofy smile and make him feel better.

  
But it wouldn't work this time. She wasn't really here. She would never be here. She would never come back, and it was all his fault.

  
Kyo was distracted by the sound of the door being opened. He turned to find Yuki, looking around the room, a miserable expression on his face. Almost as he understood.

  
**To be continued...**


	17. One Word

**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**One Word**

  
**Chapter Seventeen**

  
**-Temple-**

  
_Another sunny day._ Yuki thought to himself as he looked up into the cloudless sky. _She must be happy to be with her Mother._

  
Everyone had arrived, the zodiacs and Tohru's two closest friends, Arisa and Hanajima along with her younger brother Megumi.

  
Yuki couldn't bring himself to approach Tohru's casket as everyone else had. He didn't want to see her that way. She probably wouldn't want to be remembered that way either, and he knew if he saw her like that, he would never forget it. So he just didn't.

  
Kyo was the first to look in the casket. He seemed so broken lately. He cried openly all the time, like he was now and no matter what anyone said to him he kept believing it was all his fault. That he couldn't protect her. Kagura seemed to always be close to him too, trying to comfort and reassure him that Tohru was happy now.

  
Momiji, Kisa and Hiro were the next to approach. Momiji had changed after what had happened. It was almost like, he suddenly grew up. No, it wasn't that. Momiji had taken full responsibility for what had happened. Once he had spoken again, he seemed to accept what he'd done and tried to help everyone as much as he possibly could and more.

  
Kisa and Hiro had stood with him all the way. Kisa had discovered her own new found strength as well, while Hiro was the silent, though sometimes still antagonizing, support to Kisa and Momiji.

  
Haru and Rin followed soon after Momiji, Kisa and Hiro, slowly making their way to the casket. Rin was in tears, clutching Haru's hand for all she was worth. Haru whispered something into her ear and kissed her head softly. Whatever he had said had helped her in some way because her tears slowed.

  
Arisa and Hanajima had been preparing themselves for a while now. Both girls wanted to pay proper respects to their best friend but had a difficult time taking the first steps.

Once they finally had, Hanajima seemed to notice Ritsu looking just how she had moments ago, wishing he could go but too afraid to go alone. Hanajima held a hand out to Ritsu, who took it gratefully.

  
Kureno, Arisa, Ritsu, Hanajima and Megumi solemnly made their way to the casket. Arisa took it the hardest, sobbing uncontrollably as Hanajima comforted her and Kureno held her hand, gently stroking his thumb back and forth in the only reasurance he could give.

  
Arisa broke away from her friends and approached Hatori, slapping him across the face. She screamed at him. Yuki didn't have to strain to hear them.

  
"You said you would keep her safe! You said you would protect her! You lied! Why!? Why di-" She was cut short by her own sobs as Hana and Megumi rushed to her side, leading her away.

  
Hatori only stood there a moment, eyes downcast. Ayame was there after a moment, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder. Hatori moved away from the touch and to Tohru's casket, Ayame behind him. Hatori only looked in the casket for a short time, hands clenched into tightly balled fists, lips moving slowly, trembling, before turning away.

  
As Yuki watched Hatori leave, his eyes seemed to stop on a figure, standing away from the small groups. After a moment he recognized the figure to be Shigure. It was strange.

Shigure didn't look sad as much as he looked angry, glaring at Tohru's coffin. He didn't understand why Shigure would be angry. If he was angry should he not have been angry with Akito, as the rest of them had been?

  
Shigure moved then, but not to the coffin. He just simply left, before it had even began, passing the priest on his way out.

  
The priest moved to the coffin and began to speak, smiling gently.

 

  
"Honda-san. Loved and cherished by her friends and family, she always had smiles and happiness to give. She never hesitated to help anyone in any way she thought possible.

She was sweet, kind and had the purest of hearts. Honda-san would have been a wonderful mother. Her gentle and kind spirit was..."

  
As the priest continued speaking, Kyo broke away from the group, wiping furiously at his tears as he left.

  
Yuki understood. How could he not? He and Kyo had finally found common ground. They both blamed themselves for Tohru's death.

  
**-Flashback-**

  
_Yuki stepped into the room that he knew as the Cat's prisons. He felt a chill run down his spine as he looked around the room. It looked exactly like his room, but with barred windows and furniture._

  
_Windows. He thought solemnly. Windows to allow everyone to whisper and laugh at you. Leaving you bare..._

  
_Yuki pulled his eyes away from the bars and jumped. Kyo was sitting on the floor, staring up at him with tears in his eyes. He thought this room would have been empty by now._

_Hatori wouldn't have let Kyo stay here anymore, not since Akito was gone now._

  
_"K- Kyo? Why are you here?" Yuki asked._

  
_Kyo only turned his face away, tears falling to the floor._

  
_"Go ahead... Blame me... Yell at me, hit me, beat me to a pulp... I'm not gunna stop you... Or even try..." Kyo hiccuped._

  
_Yuki stared down at him in shock. Kyo? Talking like this? Giving up?_

  
_Yuki closed the distance between himself and Kyo, crouching infront of him._   
_Yuki spoke softly. "Thank you."_

  
_Kyo's head snapped up, staring at him, wide eyed. "W- what?"_

  
_"Thank you." Yuki whispered softly as he looked away this time. "You-" Yuki curled his hands into fists as his voice trembled. "You were there for her. And I... I did nothing but run away. You tried to help her. So... Thank you."_

  
_Yuki could feel Kyo's still staring at him._

  
_Suddenly, Kyo jumped to his feet. "I didn't do anything! It's my fault! I didn't-" Kyo's voice cracked painfully as his gaze dropped to his feet as he sank back to the floor. "It's all my fault.."_

  
_Yuki didn't say anything for a long while. What could he say? Kyo kept his eyes down, as if he was waiting for Yuki to yell back at him or hit him._

  
_Yuki's held back tears overwhelmed him as they spilled down his face and dropped to the floor._

  
_Kyo looked up at him, a confused look on his face._

  
_"You were here." Yuki's voice trembled as he cried. "You didn't leave her behind. I know you helped her in some way. You didn't abandon her. I did." Yuki sounded more and more pained as he spoke._

  
_Kyo opened his mouth to speak, but Yuki held up a hand to silence him as he brushed away his tears._

  
_"Thank you, Kyo." Yuki said softly before he stood and left the room._

  
**-End Flashback-**

  
Yuki found tears rolling down his cheek and swiped at it with his sleeve. Strange as it was, he felt a bit attached to Kyo now that Tohru was gone. He wanted to go after Kyo to be sure he was alright, to try and convince him that this wasn't his fault.

  
 _It's almost like I think of him as my friend._ Yuki smiled at the thought. Tohru would be so happy that he felt that way. Who knows, maybe something good will come of this. Maybe Tohru's last gift to him, would be the friend he always, always wanted.

  
**-Kyo-**

  
Kyo couldn't sit there any longer. Listening to the priest talk about her, he thought he would be okay, but it just hurt. It hurt too much. Kyo quickly made his way off the temple grounds and just walked, furiously wiping away at his tears.

  
Kyo found that he had gone back to the Main Estate. He pushed the doors open and let his feet take him wherever they wanted. He thought he would go to his cage, but instead found himself in Akito's old room.

  
Kyo stepped inside. Everything had been cleaned, not even the bed remained, just an empty room. Kyo crossed the room to where the bed had been. He could still see her face, still see the look in her eyes as she died, as she looked at him. More tears overflowed from inside him as he slammed his forehead against the wall. Pain blossomed, but with that pain, he felt some relief.

  
Kyo slid to the floor, leaning his forehead against the cool surface of the wall. As his tears fell, he saw a flick of movement. His eyes followed it and found a shard of glass that had somehow been missed during the clean up. He placed shaking fingers over the shard, sliding it over to himself. He stared at his own reflection. He had bags under his eyes, his face looked thinner, even his eyes looked dimmer.

  
He didn't know how long he stared at the shard. He gently picked it up, staring at its reflection as he pressed the shard to his arm and dragged it across his flesh.

  
Watching the reflection of his blood spill, he became mesmerized as the physical pain seemed to dull the pain he felt inside. He slowly dragged the shard over his flesh again, pressing a little harder.

  
 _How could this be so easy? How could it feel so much better?_ He thought as he slid the shard down his arm and to his wrist. He hesitated only a moment before he dragged the shard roughly over his wrist and watched his blood flow, dripping to the floor.

  
Kyo turned the shard and drug the shard against his wrist again and again. The pain wasn't even that bad anymore. So he switched the shard into his other hand and tried on his other arm. It hurt a little more, but not much.

  
Soon, that didn't even hurt anymore. He smiled as he watched the blood that drip from the shard of glass begin to look hazy. He looked at his arm, blinking, trying to clear the haze, but it would not go away. So he just watched, watched as his arms bled and bled, thinking.

  
_Finally... finally I don't hurt over her anymore._

  
**-Outside the Temple-**

  
Yuki sighed as he walked back home. Everyone had stayed at the temple for hours. No one wanted to leave Tohru. So they all stayed for as long as they could.

  
It was getting dark now. Hatori had offered to give him a ride home before he headed to the hospital, but Yuki had just shook his head and said no thanks. He wanted to walk, wanted to give himself some time to remember. To think of all the good times he'd had with Tohru and just relish in them. Even if it was just a short walk home.

  
As he reminisced about old times, he laughed, he cried, he even felt a little jealous and annoyed at the memories of Kyo and Tohru, but he still treasured them. Any memory he had of Tohru, was a good memory and worth keeping for the rest of his life.

  
As he walked through the Main House, he found himself wandering towards Akito's old room. He didn't know why. The room had been cleaned and empty, and he honestly would not have regretted it if he never saw that room again, but he still felt himself compelled to go.

  
As he pushed the door to the side, he saw Kyo sitting with his back turned toward him. His shoulders were slumped, his head dipped low, just barely touching the wall.

  
Yuki slowly made his way over to him.

  
He placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder before he spoke. "Kyo-"

  
Kyo felt oddly cold, but that wasn't what stopped Yuki's words short. Kyo's arms were facing up, showing gaping cuts sliced into his arms. Yuki jerked his hand back as he stared in horror. The cuts weren't just done at random.

  
They spelled one word. One name...

  
T. O. H. R. U.

  
**To be continued...**


	18. Battered But Not Broken

****I hope you enjoy the final chapter of...** **

****Battered But Not Broken** **

  
**Chapter Eighteen**

******...**

  
"Yuki-kun."

  
Yuki rolled over onto his side. "A few more minutes." He mumbled.

  
"But Yuki-kun, if you don't get up now you'll really be late for school!" The voice spoke playfully.

  
Yuki smiled and sat up. "Alright. I'm getting up."

  
He heard the voice giggle softly as it left the room. Yuki looked after the sound as it left, catching sight of the blue and white school uniform and flowing brown hair that followed close behind.

  
Yuki pushed his blanket aside and crossed his room to his pile of clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

  
Yuki returned minutes later fully dressed in his uniform. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs.

  
The voices reached him before he reached the dinning room.

  
"Will you just shut it already, Shigure! You gotta stop harassing her!" Kyo yelled.

  
"Oh Tohru!" Shigure pouted. "Kyo is being mean again!"

  
Yuki walked into the room and took his seat as Tohru served him breakfast.

  
"It's really okay, Kyo-kun. Shigure is just playing!" Tohru smiled sweetly.

  
Kyo kept yelling at Shigure, but Yuki's attention was elsewhere.

  
"Thank you for waking me up Miss Honda."

  
"You're welcome, Yuki-kun. I didn't want you to be late with you being the president and all." She giggled.

  
Yuki glanced at his watch and jumped. "Oh it's already time to go. Shall we walk together to school again, Miss Honda?"

  
"Yes! I'd love to!" Tohru smiled and stood from the table, taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen, before meeting him at the front door, Kyo close behind.

  
"We're off to school, Shigure!" Tohru called as they stepped out of the house.

  
"Have a fun day!" Shigure called back as she closed the door.

  
"Well, shall we go?" She happily asked as she held her hands out to Yuki and Kyo.

  
Yuki smiled and lightly took her hand as Kyo took her other hand.

  
"Sure."

  
**...**

  
Ayame sighed as he followed Hatori into the room. "So nothing has changed..."

  
"I'm afraid not." Hatori spoke solemnly.

  
"As if this wasn't bad enough, we are forever cursed too. Must we suffer the rest of our lives, Hatori?"

  
Hatori shook his head. "I honestly don't know Ayame. All I know is that if 'God' was killed by one of the zodiacs, the curse would never be lifted from those who had not broken free from him."

  
Ayame's eyes trailed over to the white blankets and the mound underneath them. "Yuki?" He whispered softly as he sat in the chair beside the bed. "Yuki, It's your older brother.

Won't you come out? Won't you talk to me?" He pleaded softly as he pulled the blankets away from Yuki's face. The sight of his younger brother now, he would never get used to and would hurt to see for the rest of his life.

  
Yuki lay on his side, staring up and over Ayame's head. Yuki was always staring out the small barred window high on the wall. His eyes seemed lifeless but his chest still rose and fell as he breathed. A bandage was wrapped around his head, along with bruises on his cheek.

  
For a while, Yuki would have outbursts. He would scream and cry and thrash about, pounding his fists on his head. On the last occasion, he had thrown himself on the floor and smashed his face into the floor. The pain of reality was just too unbearable for him it seemed. His screaming was always about Tohru, though none of it coherent but her name.

The nurses had placed a wrist restraints on Yuki's arms, tying him to the bed rails, keeping him from hurting himself again when he had another incident.

  
Ayame blinked away tears as he placed a hand over Yuki's cheek, stroking his thumb across Yuki's cheek. He couldn't stand this any more. No one could snap Yuki out of this. No one. Everyone had come at some point. Haru couldn't get through to him, nor Kisa or Momiji. He just... stopped. Stop moving, eating, hearing... everything. They had tried everything. Eventually he was admitted here, the Psychiatric Ward.

  
Everyone knew the cause of Yuki's mental break. Yuki had been found in Akito's old room, staring at Kyo's corpse. No one thought Kyo would go that far. They knew he was suffering, they just didn't know how much. To carve her name into his arm so deeply, the funeral must have been too much for him. 

 

 _And we did nothing to help him..._ Ayame thought to himself.

  
Ayame gripped Yuki's hand desperately as his tears began to fall.

  
_I couldn't help you. I didn't see. If we had just opened our eyes, we could have saved Kyo and you, my dear brother!_

  
"If only we just _tried_!" Ayame sobbed into the sheets.

  
A hand squeezed Ayame's shoulder, trembling softly. Ayame placed his own over Hatori's hand and squeezed back.

  
Ayame's tears just wouldn't stop.

  
"If only we tried!" Ayame cried.

  
**Battered and Now Broken.**


	19. Battered But Never Broken (Alt Ending)

_**THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO BATTERED BUT NOT BROKEN!!!!** It takes place in the middle of the 14th chapter, before Tohru's death. _

  
_I want to thank the Guest(on FanFiction) who reviewed and got the idea rolling around in my head. I started writing this the day after that review, but this month.It's been really hard. I lost two very important people to me within a week and became unable to do many things that I usually do. And with very unsupportive friends with crude remarks, it's been harder than ever. But thanks to The Characters Death, I got through it all intact with minor mental issues, well no more than usual. lol_

  
_To add to my 'Thank you' I found a song that just seemed to fit with this alternate ending and myself. Meteor Shower by Owl City. I would apprieciate it if readers listened to it for the final scenes, starting at the -Months Later- part, preferably an extended version of the song since it's so short. Preferably Legion EDM's Extended Edition._

  
_So with a major 'Thank you' to The Characters Death and the Guest reviewer, I happily present..._

  
**Battered But Not Broken**

  
**Alternate Ending**

  
Tohru didn't notice him approach her until he'd yanked her to her feet by her hair.

  
She cried out as he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered. "A whore would love to be raped in front of another person, wouldn't they?"

  
Tohru paled and looked over his shoulder towards Kyo. Akito only gave her a moment before he pulled roughly on her hair, dragging her on to the bed, as Kyo screamed to his back.

  
"Let her go, Akito! She's not the one your angry at! Akito!" The clink of Kyo's restraint filled through the room, the sound only helping Akito to further enjoy the moment. Akito pinned Tohru under his body, stopping only for a moment as he noticed a tint of red over her face. He looked up and found the moon's red reflection flooding down over her from the mirror. He felt a shudder run down his spine, but he shrugged it off, turning his attention back on the terrified girl.

  
She struggled against him as he shoved aside her kimono, baring her naked torso. Tohru swung her hands against him wildly and he caught her wrists in his hand and shoved them over her head, bending his head low, eyes piercing hers.

  
"Now Tohru," He whispered playfully. "This is not how you should behave in front of a guest. Unless of course you want him to take your place. That's fine with me, it's easy enough to switch your places." He purred.

  
Tohru pursed her lips together and softly shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes that she squeezed shut.

  
Akito felt himself smirk as he bent his head to her neck and began to kiss and nip her soft flesh.

  
"Good girl." He murmured before he bit her neck roughly. She gasped and tried to move away, but Akito's grip on her wrists held her in place as his free hand caressed up her side and rested on an erect nipple.

  
"Stop it!" Kyo yelled.

  
Akito continued his teasing as he flicked his tongue over her collar bone. His eyes trailed over to Kyo as he twisted Tohru's nipple, making her gasp and moan in pleasure and pain. Akito could see Kyo's body react and the skin over his cheek bones flush. He squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away.

  
Akito chuckled as he took Tohru's nipple in his mouth and suckled, he flicked the other with the tip of his nail, making her groan in response. Seeing that Kyo still kept his face turned away, Akito untied and open the last of Tohru's kimono, leaving her fully bare.

  
Akito was glad he'd instructed her to not wear underwear anymore the previous morning, it saved him the struggle now as he slid his fingers down her stomach.

  
Tohru's eyes flew open as she began to struggle again. "No! Don't do that! Don't! Let me go! Please! Stop!" She began to sob unrecognizable pleas.

  
This snapped Kyo's attention back to Akito. He began pulling roughly on his restraints, hard enough to slice into his skin. He hissed in pain but continued his struggle.

  
Akito licked his lips as he pulled open his own kimono and pushed her legs open. Tohru slipped a hand from Akito's grasp and struck out at him quickly and pulled her kimono over her exposed skin.

  
Her hand had connected with his cheek and snapped his head to the side. Akito paused for a moment as the stinging began.

  
Then suddenly a snarl escaped his lips and he roughly yanked her shigoki obi from underneath her and tied her wrists together tightly. Even in his rage he had to fight to keep her wrists together and tie the knot.

  
Once he had finished, Tohru still fought him slinging her bound hands at him. Akito wrapped one hand around her wrists as the other curled in on itself and struck her in the face. Her head fell to the side, her eyes wide with shock and obviously reeling being hit so suddenly.

  
Kyo began screaming again as Akito spread Tohru's legs and placed himself in front of her. Akito smiled as he took one final look at Tohru before he took her. His smile faltered as Tohru's finger's splayed across his chest slowly trailing up to his neck before raising her arms to loop around his neck. Tohru pulled herself to his chest, a dejected look on her face as she pressed her face between the crook of his shoulder and neck.

  
Akito's brow furrowed as she pressed herself closer to him.

  
A soft whisper. That's all it was, but he was frozen by the words.

  
"W- what?" Akito breathed, staring down at the girl clinging to him so tightly.

  
Tohru sobbed softly before looking up into his eyes. "I'm pregnant.." She whispered.

  
Something inside of Akito snapped. He could do nothing but stare back into those tear filled eyes for the longest time. Finally he found strength in his limbs and wrapped his arms around the trembling girls frame.

  
Then suddenly Kyo's screaming reached his ears once again.

  
"Shigure!" Akito yelled, Kyo quieting down upon hearing Akito finally speak.

  
Akito heard the door slam open and and all too annoyed Shigure answered. "What?" He growled.

  
Akito didn't turn to face him, only held Tohru closer to his chest.

  
"Get him out of here." Akito commanded softly.

  
"Hmph!" Shigure crossed the room to Kyo and unfastened his arms, letting him fall to the floor before taking him by the arm, dragging him from the room.

  
"I'm _not_ going anywhere dammit!" Kyo screamed, fighting Shigure every step of the way. "I'll fucking kill you, Akito! Don't you dare fucking touch her! I'll kill you!!!" Kyo's screams faded as Shigure took him away.

  
Akito numbly lifted Tohru's arms from around his neck and untied her hands with awkward fingers. Finally when her hands were free, he stared at his trembling hands, confused.

  
Pale fingers laced through his own, making his eyes jump to their owner. Tohru stared up into his eyes, tears rolling down her face. She squeezed his hands in her own as she sat up on her knees and pressed her lips to his.

  
Her trembling lips were so soft and her kisses so sweet. He found himself kissing her gently back, nothing of his usual heat and roughness left in him. Tohru pulled back slowly, blinking through teary lashes.

  
"I love you, Akito." She whispered.

  
The air seemed to flee from Akito's lungs, his vision becoming blurry as something wet trailed down his cheek.

  
Through his distorted vision, he saw Tohru smile and releasing his hand, wipe the tears from his eyes. Her fingers caressed his cheek as she kissed his lips once more.

  
"I love you!" She sobbed softly.

  
Akito wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her passionately as his tears continued to fall.

  
He'd never felt this way. How could he feel so happy with three simple words?

  
Tohru's arms wrapped around his neck as he softly, laid her back on the bed, laying by her side.

  
Akito found his hand resting over her stomach as he kissed Tohru's forehead and whispered.

  
"I love you too, Tohru."

  
Tohru's hand joined his over her stomach as new tears formed in her eyes. Tears of happiness.

  
**xxx**

  
The time had flown by, between Tohru's pregnancy, big family changes and their wedding, things had been hectic throughout those few short months. At first, everyone had been hurt and upset with he and Tohru, but as he proved himself to them with his actions and not just his words, everyone came around eventually. He wasn't on great terms with the younger zodiacs, but it wasn't hostile anymore.

  
It hadn't been easy going through it all and trying to tame his temper. He'd never had to do that before, but gladly he did very well with the help of Tohru and Hatori. And now, the day had finally come.

  
**-Months Later-**

  
Akito lay on the edge of the hospital bed, Tohru's head resting on his arm. Her hair sticking to her skin with sweat, cheeks flushed pink from all the hours of exertion that were now finally over.

  
Tohru's eyes stayed fixed on the bundle lying between them as she whispered. "He's beautiful."

  
Akito smiled and brushed her moist bangs from her face, pressing his lips to her heated skin.

  
"Yes he is."

  
"What are we going to name him?" Tohru asked softly, looking up at him.

  
Akito's brows furrowed. "Uh.."

  
Tohru giggled and moved a hand to Akito's cheek. "We don't have to pick right away."

  
Tohru kissed him sweetly, earning a smile and a sweet kiss back.

  
**xxx**

  
The driver stopped at the front gate and Akito stepped out, helping Tohru out as she held the baby.

  
"I can't believe Hatori sent another driver to bring us home. It's the first time we'll be bringing the baby home." Akito grumbled as Tohru stepped onto the pavement.

  
Tohru smiled up at him. "He's a doctor, Honey. He probably had an emergency. Besides I think Kaison enjoyed the ride, no matter who was driving." Kaison giggled as his mother's attention turned back to him. Tohru giggled and gave him eskimo kisses.

  
Akito would never get tired of this sight. His adorable wife with their adorable child. Kaison had feather soft brown hair, just like his mother's and eyes that mirrored his own.

Kaison was a very good baby. They had both been prepared for the worst when they went through annual visits with Hatori about babies behavior and habits. But Kaison was nothing like Hatori had said. He was a very happy and quiet baby. He rarely cried and when he did, he was either hungry, wanting to be held or in need of a change.

  
The nurses gave him a hard time about taking Tohru home so soon. Not that she was in bad condition, no. They just wanted to play with Kaison more. But he couldn't blame them, he never wanted to be away from his son either.

  
 _I have the feeling I might be a doting father..._ Akito thought lightly with a sigh.

  
Akito chuckled as he pulled the gate to Sohma's Estate open and ushered Tohru inside.

  
They both stopped dead in their tracks as countless confetti poppers sounded.

  
"Welcome home!!!" Cheerful voices called through the rain of streamers and confetti.

  
Kaison squealed and swatted clumsily at a nearby streamer as Akito and Tohru laughed.

  
"Thank you so much everyone!" Tohru giggled as she looked around the group.

  
Quickly Tohru was surrounded with smiles and baby talk. Momiji, Ritsu and Kagura were mostly the cause. Kisa simply smiled as Kaison played with her long orange hair, Hiro standing a step behind. Haru just smirked, his arm wrapped around Rin's waist, who had a frown on her face but a blush lighting her cheeks as she stared at Kaison from a distance.

  
Yuki and Kyo stepped behind Tohru to get a better look at Kaison, smiling as they congratulated her.

  
Feeling efficiently removed from the picture, Akito sighed and took a few steps back, straight into Kureno.

  
"Congratulations Akito. You're now a father." Kureno smiled as Hatori placed a hand over his shoulder.

  
"You've come a long way in these past few months. Congratulations."

  
"But of course he has!" Ayame bounced in. "A father will always do what he must for his children if he loves them!"

  
As Ayame went on ranting in Hatori's ear, Akito took the chance to look around the small crowd.

  
Kureno's voice cut through to him. "He didn't come.."

  
Akito's gaze was pulled back towards the older man. "Oh.."

  
"You were hoping he would?" Kureno questioned.

  
Akito sighed. "I was hoping, but didn't expect it. It's probably better that he didn't show up."

  
Kureno gave a sympathetic smile. "Shigure will come around. Just give him time."

  
"Yeah, you're right."

  
"Oh and your gift is ready whenever you're ready to give it to her." Kureno smiled.

  
Akito smiled. "Thanks."

  
Akito took a deep breath and before turning to the group surrounding his wife.

  
"Okay okay! Make way! Husband wants to get his wife inside to get her gift from him!" Akito yelled, easily grabbing their attention as he took Tohru around the waist and led her inside.

  
"Tohru!" A voice called before they even reached the door. Akito quickly took Kaison from Tohru's arms as a head of pale blond tackled his wife.

  
"U- Uo?" Tohru squeaked happily as a dark shadow followed closely behind. "Hana!" Tohru pulled the other girl into her embrace with the crying ball of blond that was Uo. All three girls were smiling brightly, while Tohru couldn't help tearing up along with her energetic friend.

  
"I'm so happy to see you both! H- how are you two here?" Tohru asked happily.

  
"Well remember that guy I told you about from my work?" Uo sniffled.

  
Tohru nodded once.

  
"That was me." A light tone spoke from behind Tohru.

  
Tohru found Kureno smiling to Uo as he pulled her close, and away from snotting any more on Tohru. Akito watched as his wife instantly flinched, waiting for the poof of smoke that was soon to follow, but none came.

  
"Huh?" Was all she could say as Kureno smiled knowingly and pressed a finger to his lips.

  
Akito watched as Tohru's dark friend came to stand before him, staring into his eyes, saying nothing.

  
Feeling nervous under her unblinking stare, Akito shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hold on Kaison tightening a fraction.

  
The girl's attention was suddenly pulled toward the baby and she held up a strangely deformed onigiri plush toy. Kaison cooed in delight as the girl place it in his hands.

  
"Oh Hana! Did you make that for him?" Tohru chirped in.

  
"Yes. He likes it." Hana replied in monotone.

  
Akito blinked at the deformity, but seeing the smile on his son's face, he found he also liked it.

  
Hana turned to walk away, giving Kaison a small smile.

  
"Um-" Akito took a step after the girl, causing her to look back at him.

  
"Yes?" She asked blandly.

  
"I- I just wanted to say thanks, for the toy." Akito stuttered. This girl was a little too strange for his liking.

  
Hana nodded once and returned to her friends.

  
Kaison cooed after the girl before his eyes rested on his mother, arms outstretched. Hearing him, Tohru looked to Kaison in her husband's arms and squealed, practically running the small distance to her baby.

  
"Oh Kaison! Mommy loves you so much!" She lifted him from Akito's arms and kissed both his cheeks, making Kaison giggle. Akito couldn't stop his smile, his wife and son were just too cute for their own good.

  
"Okay!" Akito boomed happily, causing his wife and son to jump and look up at him before Akito scooped her up into his arms.

  
"A- Akito!?" She squealed, clutching Kaison, earning an even larger smile from him.

  
Akito kissed her sweetly. "You two are just too adorable." He muttered before kissing Kaison's nose as well, both Tohru and Kaison giggled together. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

  
Turning towards the house, Akito looked over his shoulder at his family and friends. "Why don't we take this party inside?" Akito smiled as he stepped into their home, happier than he had ever been his whole life.

  
 _I'm not alone anymore._ Akito thought with a smile.

  
**Battered But Never Broken**

**Author's Note:**

> (Forgive me, I used italics, but I have to copy and paste and it doesn't use bold or italics. Bold is easier to see and if I miss anything I am sorry.)
> 
> Well this is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction. If I've made any mistakes feel free to send me a message or review and I'll be sure to fix it as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
